


Duality of Man

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, idreamofsoup, kalcia, Mickisketch, nartista, Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jekyll and Hyde, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/pseuds/idreamofsoup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickisketch/pseuds/Mickisketch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Dr. Sui Shichi is a mild-mannered doctor with an intense wish to separate good from evil in men. His desire to experiment on human subjects causes him to lose hospital funding, and the faith of his family, in particular the grandfather of his betrothed, Kagome Higurashi. A night at a brothel introduces Sui to Kikyo, an intellectual stripper. They are immediately taken with each other, and she suggests how he could manage the separation. That night, he goes home and experiments on the ultimate subject: himself. But the experiment backfires, and now Dr. Sui, no longer in control of his desires, adopts the name Kotsu, who terrorizes the city. The changes in his character worry Kagome, who seeks solace in the arms of her secret love, Inuyasha Taisho.Can Dr. Sui merge his two personalities and find peace? Or is he destined to confront the duality of man?Featuring artwork by:dreaming-of-soupkalciamickisketchnartista
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 33





	1. An (Un)Ethical Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters form the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to a VERY special birthday surprise for our dear, dear friend, [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild)! Neutron, we love you, and we wanted to show how much we love and appreciate you by giving you a story that we hope you will enjoy!!
> 
> And special thanks to [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli) for her careful read of this work!
> 
> The [Duality of Man playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Nc78PPxrCcf7ghAdHp9U6?si=2S8mtx34QCGpgzq7warhkQ) was created by gribedli--thank you for making such an awesome soundtrack for this story!
> 
> This story was inspired by the musical, Jekyll & Hyde, by Wildhorn and Bricusse, and the Robert Louis Stevenson novella, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/643199584167985152/dr-suis-lab-art-for-duality-of-a-man-by)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *

A young man with chin-length brown hair drawn up into a small knot at the top of his head stood alone, his gray eyes staring down at a notebook, his brow furrowed in concentration. He reached out to grab a quill, dipping it quickly in ink before flipping to a new page to scribble down a new thought, a new idea. He stood quickly, making his way to a bookcase to pull a second notebook off the shelf, opening to a folded-down page to quickly scan its contents. With a sigh he slid it back into its place as his head lowered. 

He turned back to lean against the bookshelf, his eyes scanning the chaos around him. Beakers of chemicals of different shades in varying amounts were strewn around the room: some clustered in groups, others isolated on separate tables, but all surrounded by empty injection syringes. 

“Why isn’t it working?” he whispered, a hand closing into a fist. “What is missing.” He lowered himself onto a stool, his clenched hand trembling, his thoughts racing with a jumble of formulas and memories. His eyes opened, lifting to a torn photograph hung on the wall. 

“Father…”

* * *

_The young man stood looking down at a drawn figure of a man laying still on a bed, his movements limited by straps around his feet and wrists._

_“I am sorry, Dr. Sui, but there is nothing more we could do.” A nurse stood along the side of the room, her quiet voice almost a shout in the silence. “He is too far gone.”_

_“Sui, you know he is beyond hope.” A man with long black hair woven into a braid stood on the other side of the gurney._

_“No, there is still hope.” Dr. Sui Shichi lifted his gray eyes to the man who stood across from him. “Bankotsu, we have to try.”_

_“You have tried everything that you could, and this facility has done everything that it can. Sui…” Bankotsu’s blue eyes looked pained, “you must realize that he is beyond help.”_

_“He is my father, I will never… NEVER abandon him.” Sui’s voice rang with conviction, his hand covering his father’s, his eyes closing momentarily as he felt the hand twitch under his._

_“Sui, he’s dangerous. One moment he is disconnected from the world, and in the next, he is attacking you. Don’t forget what put him here in this facility.”_

_“Bankotsu, I can help him,” Sui insisted. “I am close, so close. I just need a little more time, and I can release him from the endless night.”_

_“Sui,” Bankotsu began._

_“No, Bankotsu. I will not desert him. Please… Please Bankotsu, help me, help me get the time and the approval I need to move forward with the experiments.”_

_“_ _And what is it you think that these experiments will do? Sui…” Bankotsu circled the gurney to stand beside his friend. “...you mention these experiments, to being so close, but what are you trying to do?”_

_“I am trying to restore that balance, for him, for others like him.”_

_“Sui,” Bankotsu sighed._

_“Bankotsu, how many could we save?”_

_“How, by playing God?” Bankotsu rested his hand on Sui’s shoulder. “Think about what you are doing, Sui. I will give you a moment; I’ll see you outside.”_

_Sui’s hand closed around his father’s as Bankotsu’s footsteps faded._

_“I will never stop trying, I promise you,” Sui whispered, leaning down to rest his forehead against the gurney. “Goodnight, father.”_

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Sui from his thoughts. He dashed to the journal on the table, hiding it beneath a collection of papers, before opening the door to reveal a petite, raven-haired woman, her fashionable hair coiled around her heart-shaped face underneath her hat. Her cuirass bodice was fitted, curving her frame over her hips to rest over her bustled skirt, the emerald green silk trimmed delicately with white ribbons, a testament to her class and station. Delicate black gloves covered her hands, which clutched a matching parasol. Standing at her side was an elderly gentleman, distinguished in his dark gray morning coat and slacks, a blue cravat around his neck, a top hat tucked under his arm. His face carried the wrinkles of his age, his mustache and goatee as gray as the hair he slicked back from his face.

“Dr. Shichi,” the man said with a slight nod. 

“Mr. Higurashi, it is good to see you. I must thank you for arranging this meeting; I understand it may have been difficult to get the others to agree.”

Kenta Higurashi considered the man, appraising him with his black eyes. 

“It is no more than I would do for any member of my family, and those who are to be part of my family,” Kenta stated, his eyes turning to the woman, his granddaughter, standing beside him. 

“Kagome,” Sui said quietly, taking her hand to place a kiss on the back of her glove. 

“Doctor,” Kagome Higurashi responded softly with a curtsy, her brown eyes never meeting his. 

“Our carriage is waiting, so we should be going,” Kenta said with a slight frown. “It would not be wise to keep the governors waiting.”

* * *

  
It did not take long for the threesome to travel to the doors of St. Shikon, where the Board of Governors would be waiting to decide Sui’s fate yet again. He stepped out of the carriage, pausing to turn and offer his hand to his fianceé, turning his gaze away from her momentary look of sadness before placing her hand in his and lowering herself from the carriage to tuck her arm through his. 

“You do not need to be here if you would rather not, Kagome,” Suikotsu whispered, and she shot him a grateful look before shaking her head softly.

“No; this is important to you, therefore it is important to me.” Her head turned upwards as her lips curved into one of the few true smiles she had shared with him. “I will be here, even if it is just outside the door, to support you.”

“Thank you.” A brief squeeze of his arm against her hand showed his appreciation, a soft, intimate gesture that caused Kagome’s cheeks to flush prettily as her head ducked down. 

As they made their way through the doors of St. Shikon, neither saw the eyes that watched them, pain and longing reflected in those golden orbs before they closed and turned away from the couple.

At the interior doors of the council room Kagome paused, drawing her arm from Sui’s as she stepped to the side.

“I will be here, waiting for you.” Kagome’s voice echoed in the empty halls. “I wish you luck, Doctor. You are so close; I just know that you are.”

“Kagome,” Sui’s blue eyes softened as he looked at his fianceé, his hand catching hers to draw it against his chest, “thank you, for everything.” 

Kagome’s small hand rose to his cheek, a faint smile on her lips.

“I have faith in you,” she whispered. “I hope you know that.”

“And I will take that faith in there with me.” He lifted her hand to his lips before releasing it and striding to the door. With one last look to her, he knocked, lifted his head, and entered the room, his coat swirling around him as he moved.

Seven pairs of eyes watched Sui as he moved to the podium in the center of the room, yet only one looked on with fondness or sympathy.

“The Board of Governors of St. Shikon Hospital is now in session.” A voice echoed from the darkness, the speaker hidden from view. “I will call the roll. Sir Kenta Higurashi, KBE, presiding.” 

Kenta bent his head forward slightly, his expression troubled.

“Tsubaki Yamada.” A silver-haired woman, her face conspicuously free of wrinkles despite her advanced age, perched on the edge of her chair, her blue day dress and bustle lined with black velvet and green pearls. A noticeable sniff was the only sign of acknowledgement she gave

“Kaijinbo Tokijin.” A middle-aged demon stood, his arms crossed, as he considered the doctor standing before him. Two small bumps at the top of his balding head identified his status, along with his elongated fangs. Black tufts of hair framed the points of his ears, his mustache strangely framing the sides of his face. With his cough, the voice moved on.

“Bishop Ungai Hoshi.” The tall holy man stood, wrapped in purple robes, his walking cane elongated with an elaborate circular handle with a gleaming white crystal in the center. A wave of his hand acknowledged his presence.

“Urasue Oni.” A shriveled female yokai stood, her large red eyes bulging out of her face, her long gray hair flowing unrestrained down her back, a small jar attached to the belt she wore over her blue and pink day dress with a minimal bustle.

“Byakuya no Mugen.” A young man with long black hair drawn high away from his face to flow down his back, his purple eyes sharp as he looked around the room. The points of his ears identified him as the third demon of the council; there was an even blend of humans and demons, as required by the bylaws of St. Shikon.

“And lastly, the Secretary to the Board of Governors, to conduct the proceedings, Mr. Inuyasha Taisho.” 

A young man with hair the color of moonlight woven into a braid stepped into the light, two triangular ears at the top of his head revealing his parentage of half demon and half human. Golden eyes lingered momentarily on Dr. Shichi with anger and resentment flashing before it faded, and Inuyasha made his way to the secretary’s table. He glanced down at a paper on the table, his lips momentarily curling to reveal two gleaming fangs as his eyes shot back to the gathered Governors.

“Proposition No. 245, to be presented by Dr. Sui Shichi.” Inuyasha’s rich baritone voice echoed in the room as all attention focused on the man standing alone in the center of the room.

“My Lords and Ladies of the Board of Governors, I thank you for this opp…” Sui began, only to be interrupted by the outbursts of the Board members, each speaking over the other.

“Dr. Shichi, how can you expect us to endorse another empty promise?” Kaijinbo growled, his eyes glowing.

“Will we ever be free of this human who thinks he can play God?” Urasue’s gravelly voice was low in the room.

“Why do you insist on reducing us to a laughingstock?” Ungai demanded.

“I have much better things to do than have my time wasted,” Tsubaki sighed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

“You promise nothing more than illusions and false hope; we are a serious hospital, not a church.” Byakuya’s toneless voice was barely audible over the others.

“My Lords and Ladies, Order, ORDER,” Inuyasha commanded, his booming voice silencing the others. “The Chairman, Sir Higurashi, will now address the board.”

Kenta stood and took two steps towards Sui, his gaze lowered, unable to meet the man’s eyes. His eyes closed for a moment before turning to face the Board.

“We here, as the Governors of St. Shikon, are aware of the objections and controversy surrounding the work that has been proposed by Dr. Shichi with his research. However, his contributions to this facility, and the advancements that he has helped bring about in medicine, give him the right to present his findings and proposal in person for our consideration...” Kenta turned his gaze to Sui as he straightened his jacket. “...this _one last time._ Dr. Shichi, if you please.”

“Distinguished Governors,” Sui stated firmly, his eyes determined, “as I believe you are all aware, there exists in all mankind a duality: good and evil, compassion and hatred. It is this basic conflict that creates what we see as madness, as mental infirmity.” He stepped forward, his hands raising, almost pleading. “I believe, what I have found in my research is there is a way to isolate the two, giving time to either reestablish a balance or to isolate the negative personality, repressing or removing it completely.”

“What, good Doctor, would happen if you are able to separate them?” Inuyasha’s head raised, his golden eyes glittering in the light.

“Governors,” Sui continued, “this has the opportunity to help those poor broken men and women in our asylums, giving them the chance to return to their lives, their families.”

“And exactly what is it you are seeking with your application?” Tsubaki asked, a brow lifted.

“My experiments have progressed to the point that it can be tested on human subjects. I am asking to be given a volunteer, a patient from the asylum…”

“And how would a madman give consent?” Byakuya’s voice was incredulous.

“You are asking to play God; the church will _never_ sanction this.” Ungai sneered as he stood, his bald head shining in the lamplight.

“Dr. Shichi, you are treading on dangerous grounds with ethics with your proposal.” Inuyasha’s voice was harsh, and Sui saw the man’s ears lower until they disappeared against his hair in disgust.

“Governors,” Sui said calmly, even as his insides twisted and he felt slightly ill with anticipation, “my fate is in your hands. I am on the brink of a major success and breakthrough, so please: do not turn away from the possibilities and potential cure. I beg of you,” he added as his gray eyes slid over each member of the Board, “you must say yes.”

“Dr. Sui, you truly expect us to give you--you, of all men?--custody of a patient of _this_ facility for your absurd experiments?” Kaijinbo shook his head as he spoke, his eyes narrowing. “You ask us to turn our back on a patient to allow them to be a guinea pig, to be nothing more than a lab experiment for you?”

“We know all too well the dangers of meddling with lives and those on the brink of death, and now you ask us to turn our back on you and support you in this madness?” Urasue’s eyes grew even larger. “The sheer audacity of your request has me appalled.” 

“Sir Higurashi,” Sui pleaded, turning to the man who would soon be his grandfather-in-law.

“Sui,” Kenta replied, his eyes troubled, “I have always encouraged your work and pursuing your dreams; however, in light of the arguments that have been made here, I do not see how you have any choice but to abandon this pursuit.”

“Governors, just give me the opportunity, give me one man,” Sui demanded, his eyes frantic.

“Open your eyes man!” Byakuya shouted, his words rising above the shouts and exclamations of the other members of the Board.

“Well, I never!” Tsubaki’s high voice carried above the din.

“You have gone too far!” Ungai shouted, gripping his cane tightly.

“Order, ORDER!” Inuyasha shouted, glaring at the Board members.

“Lords and Ladies, if ever you needed justification for my experiments, I ask you to look among yourselves and how you are acting, here and now. Look at you: the hatred, the anger breaking through, negativity that can and MUST be controlled!” Sui insisted, taking a few steps closer to the Governors.

“Distinguished Lords and Ladies, your decision please.” Inuyasha said, ignoring Sui and standing to face the Board. “All those in favor, say aye.” Six pairs of eyes looked back at him; no one spoke. After a moment, he continued, “All opposed, nay.”

“Nay,” five members stated evenly. 

With a nod Inuyasha turned to the last member. “Sir Higurashi?”

Sui caught Kenta’s eyes and saw the regret they reflected before the older man’s gaze lowered to the ground and he turned away from his granddaughter's intended.

“Abstain,” Kenta said softly. 

“By five votes to none, with one abstention, proposition 245 has been rejected.” Inuyasha made a notation in his book before turning to Sui. “Thank you for your time, Dr. Shichi.” 

Five of the Board members exited the room as quickly as they could, leaving Sui, Inuyasha and Kenta alone in the chamber. 

“Sui,” Kenta began, but stopped at a shake of the man’s head.

“Fools, utter fools.”

“They did not have to give you this opportunity,” Inuyasha said quietly as he gathered his journals under his arm. “Yet they gave you the courtesy of hearing you out, and you instead argue with them. Who, then, is the real fool?”

With a dip of his head, Inuyasha strode out of the room, pausing for a moment in the hallway at the vision in green before him. 

“Ka...Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered, his voice breaking as she turned wide brown eyes to him, a faint sheen of tears in them. He reached out a hand towards her and saw her reach out only to pull her hand back, tucking it behind her waist as she gave him a small curtsey.

“Mr. Taisho,” her demure voice was music to his ears, which flicked forward to hear every sound she made.

“Kagome,” Sui stood in the doorway, his eyes dull, his face showing the defeat he felt. With a last furtive glance at Inuyasha, Kagome took her place at Sui’s side, sliding her arm through his and encouraging him towards the facility’s entrance and the waiting carriage. 

A tense silence held the carriage during the short trip to Sui’s home. Sui sat against the corner, lost in the anger and disappointment of the meeting. Kenta sat beside his granddaughter, his eyes unfocused as he gazed out of the windows, neither man noticing Kagome’s gloved hand clenching a golden locket with tears in her eyes. As the carriage pulled to a stop, Bankotsu rushed to the door, dismissing the driver with a wave of his hand as Sui dismounted and stormed into his home, never looking back to acknowledge his fianceé or her grandfather before the door slammed shut behind Bankotsu.

“I take it, then, that it did not go as planned.” Bankotsu said carefully, watching his friend pace through the foyer.

“They are fools Bankotsu; blind, ignorant fools with no courage of conviction,” Sui raged, throwing his hat and gloves onto a table.

“They believe you're mad then?”

“They’re hypocrites, every one of them. You should have seen them, Bankotsu, giving in to anger and fear because someone had an idea that was not carefully crafted and designed by them first. They punish those with the will to seek _possibilities_ , who want to do more than maintain the status quo.”

“Sui,” Bankotsu replied, following his friend as Sui tore through the house towards his laboratory, “think of what you have at stake! Do not let pride or anger cloud you.”

“I am so close, Bankotsu,” Sui said. He let his coat drop to the floor inside the lab as he moved to uncover his notebook, which he held out to Bankotsu. “Seven years of work, and I am there, right there--I know this is the right path, I just need more time--but, Bankotsu! Think of it; all those souls, lost in the darkness, desperately waiting, needing someone to find a way, a _real_ way, to help them but... I am growing weary, so weary, of fighting, of having to justify my experiments, my research, time and time again, to those with no vision for what it could mean.”

“If you believe, if you know that you are right, then Sui, you have to pursue it.” Bankotsu clasped his friend’s arm as he spoke. “They hold the reins for St. Shikon, but you are resourceful, I know you will find a way to see it through.”

“Yes…” Sui said softly. He opened the book and set it on the table, losing himself again into his formulas and theories, never noticing when Bankotsu left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dr. Sui's request for funding has been denied, will he be able to continue on with his research? Find out all this, and more, at the next update! Thanks everyone for reading!


	2. To Have Loved and To Have Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Kagome and Dr. Sui's engagement party, but Sui is nowhere to be found. However, there is a certain silver-haired half-demon who cannot seem to keep his eyes off of Kagome, and Kagome reflects on the love she had, and the love she lost. Later, Inuyasha makes a startling offer, and a surprising move, both of which affect Kagome deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Duality of Man! We've got some heavy duty InuKag mutual pining happening in this chapter, AND some accompanying art from [mickisketch](https://mickisketch.tumblr.com/)!

The household was abuzz with activity as servants ran to put the finishing touches on the manor, preparing it for the engagement party, but Kagome heard none of it. Her eyes were focused on a golden heart-shaped locket cradled in her palm. With a sigh, she tore her gaze from the reminder of happier days, forcing her attention to the reflection facing her in the mirror.

Her evening dress was the height of fashion: a light blue brocade waistcoat fitted tightly over her pale gold bodice and skirt. The blue brocade overskirt hung delicately over her bustle, draping elegantly across her golden skirt, which was trimmed with a matching blue lace. A pale gold and blue fan hung from her wrist. Her raven-black hair was swirled to the top of her head, arranged in delicate coils to frame her face. There were small white roses woven into the design: her only concession to the reason for the event. 

The sound of her name startled the woman from her thoughts, and she took a moment to assume a polite smile, hiding her sadness behind a façade and sliding the locket into a hidden pocket. She turned to face the voice, finding her grandfather (who had spoken) and her younger brother standing in the hall behind her.

“How beautiful you look, my dear,” Kenta exclaimed, stepping close to take her hand in his. “Dr. Shichi is a lucky man.”

“Yes, grandfather,” Kagome said softly.

“Kagome…” her grandfather started, his eyes troubled, “he is a good man.”

“Yes, grandfather,” she replied as her eyes dropped demurely to the floor. “Please, forgive my hesitancy. It is just the nerves of a bride.”

“My sweet child,” Kenta smiled. “You will have many years to learn about each other.”

“Sir Higurashi?” The butler approached, hesitating to interrupt the family. “I do apologize, Sir, but your presence has been requested by Bishop Hoshi and Lady Yamade. They would like a word with you before the festivities begin.”

“Ah, well, yes then…” Kenta sighed, his hand rubbing against his forehead. “I had a feeling they would.” His gaze turned to Kagome with an apologetic look. “I will see you inside, my dear. Sōta, please escort your sister into the party when you are both ready.”

The siblings watched their grandfather disappear down the hallway.

“Sis,” Sōta whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault, Sōta.” Kagome shook her head, running her fan through her hands. “There was nothing you could do.”

“If I was older…”

Kagome turned to her brother with a wry smile. “If you were older, you would have to make the decisions that are best for the family, and would have made the same choice. One day, you too will wed, and your lady would not want to share the role of mistress with your sister.”

“I would have made other choices, given you a say,” Sōta said, stepping in front of her. “I know you miss him.”

“Sōta…” Kagome sighed, “we don’t always get what we want.” She pulled herself upright, the mask of the bashful fianceé slipping into place. “We should be heading in; this is in my honor, after all.”

Sōta watched her for a moment before offering her his arm. 

“He really is a lucky man to be marrying you, Kagome.” 

_But am I a lucky woman_? Kagome thought as her brother escorted her towards the guests gathering to celebrate her engagement to Dr. Sui Shichi. 

If she separated emotion from her thoughts, she had to admit that it was an advantageous match. Her family had known Sui’s for years; her grandfather had been there to help Sui when his father had begun his descent into madness three years before. Sui was an established doctor in the community, known for his effectiveness and creativity in treatment, for not merely sticking with what was done, and he found what _worked_. She admired his dedication to helping those less fortunate than himself, treating everyone as equals deserving of respect. As his wife, she would be able to help him with those efforts, something that she held near and dear to her heart. His family had been wealthy even before Sui turned to medicine, and his efforts and work had only increased their standing and wealth.

Yes, it was a good match, but it lacked the one thing that she desperately, desperately craved.

Love.

It had been a foolish dream, but one she had held on to with every fiber of her being. Her parents had loved each other deeply, supporting and cherishing each other every day, enjoying their life together, rather than enduring it, as so many of her friends' parents had. 

Was it so wrong of her to have wanted that? More and more women were following in Queen Victoria’s footsteps—marrying for love, rather than duty—and she had hoped that her parents would have wanted that for her as well.

When their carriage overturned, killing them both four years ago, Kagome’s world had shattered. At the age of fifteen she found herself under the protection of her father’s father, along with a then-ten-year old Sōta, and while there was affection between the siblings and their sole remaining grandparent, it was not the free and open love that had filled their hearts when their parents were alive. Kagome and Sōta’s lives began to revolve around duty to one’s family, living up to expectations and obligations, a series of moves and countermoves, with Kagome as a bargaining piece. Her grandfather had only had one son, and thus knew nothing of raising a young lady of society, but he had done his best; he had provided her every opportunity, and from the outside, it appeared that she wanted for nothing.

It was the life she had grown accustomed to, the one she had resigned herself to; any dreams of love faded to an expectation of, at best, a passing affection for a spouse.

Kagome and Sōta swept into the ballroom, and Kagome nodded and smiled appropriately at her guests, until her eyes were held captive by burning gold at the other end of the room.

Yes, she could have been content with that life, if only she hadn’t met _him_ and been reminded of all she was missing.

Inuyasha Taisho, the half demon who had completely captured her heart.

She would never forget the first day she met him: the new secretary of the Board of Governors coming to pay his respects to her grandfather. His long silver hair had been loose, streaming down his back like moonlight. His ears, perched at the top of his head, had twitched, then turned towards where she stood, peeking around the corner, She had watched as his head slightly tilted back, almost as if he were scenting the air. When his head suddenly turned and bright gold eyes had met hers, her heart had stuttered. He was the most beautiful man the then-seventeen-year old girl had ever seen. 

Her grandfather had cordially introduced them, and when his hand closed around hers, properly covered by its glove, a shock had gone through her, as if her soul was suddenly complete. It was a feeling that _something_ she didn’t recognize had rushed to fill a void that she hadn’t even known was there. The slight widening of his eyes told her that he had felt the same, and the world around them faded. 

For nearly two years they had danced around each other, meeting in passing at events, supervised outings with her brother filled with hidden brushes of a finger against the other’s, a hand lingering a second too long helping out of a carriage, a hold on a waist after an “accidental” stumble. Sōta had been the perfect chaperone for them, respectable in the eyes of society as a male relative, but supportive enough to turn a blind eye when Inuyasha held Kagome’s hand a little too tightly.

The day before she turned nineteen he had been daring enough to slide a parcel into her hand, almost asking to be caught. That evening, as she had descended from the carriage, his hand had tightened just that touch beyond what was proper, his rich baritone offering to help his lady from the carriage. As she slid past him she had heard his whisper…

“I shall call on your grandfather to ask for your hand tomorrow.”

It had taken all of her training not to turn and throw her arms around him then, to feel his lips against hers as she so longed to. She had summoned all of her lessons of decorum and propriety and lifted her chin a fraction to indicate she had heard before silently walking through the doors of her home, waiting until she was free from the view of her grandfather or the servants before drawing out the parcel and running with it to her room. Her hands had shaken as she opened it to reveal a golden, heart-shaped locket, with miniature portraits of herself and Inuyasha enclosed inside. A simple inscription— _Beloved_ —on the outside had tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

The next morning, her dream had shattered. At breakfast, after wishing her a happy birthday, her grandfather had announced her betrothal to Sui Shichi, the negotiations completed and agreed to. Kagome had stared at him in shock, her heart aching as Sōta, blessed Sōta, had jumped to her defense, because Sui had never approached Kagome herself to ask for her hand, as was customary. Their grandfather had waived aside the argument, saying the four words that had filled Kagome with dread.

“Kagome knows her duty.”

When Inuyasha had come to call that day, he had been met by Sōta, who advised the man that Kagome would not be joining them that day, or any other, as it was no longer proper. Kagome could not face him without shattering. She had nearly broken when she saw him at St. Shikon, but she couldn’t lie to herself and say that she hadn’t hoped for a glimpse of him when she had offered to accompany Sui to the hearing. The longing in his eyes and in his voice had echoed through her, and she had nearly given in, her hand reaching for him, willing to follow wherever he led, but Sui’s footsteps as he approached had forced the thoughts from her head. 

She nodded to the man she so desperately loved, feeling Sōta’s hand come to rest over hers, squeezing softly. He led her through the ballroom, going through the motions that society expected, a polite smile on both of their faces. They stopped to curtsey and bow before the Board of Governors who, as per their usual practice, were clustered together to gossip about the attendees.

“..or girl, I feel he has lost his senses.” Kagome heard Tsubaki’s barely veiled whisper as they passed.

“They had better hope she is put in charge of the finances; she would have a better hea…” Byakuya smirked back and Kagome felt her jaw tense.

“...this man think he is, taking on the role of God, the church will active…” The bishop’s booming voice was quickly hushed by Urasue.

“If he would experiment on an inmate, how long until he would use his wife instead?” 

Kagome’s back stiffened at the words, not daring to turn around to see who had spoken. Even though she did not love Sui, she respected him and was fond of him, and she would not give his enemies the pleasure of seeing her anger.

“Kagome…” Sōta’s voice trailed off as he pulled her away from them as quickly as propriety would allow.

“I’m fine. It is nothing I haven’t heard before, Sōta,” Kagome sighed. “The six months since the announcement have been filled with much of the same.” Her eyes scanned the room, searching for the familiar black hair of her fiancé, but her eyes kept turning back to silver ears that followed her around the room.

Soon the turn around the room was completed, and every guest was greeted. Sōta was called by their grandfather to begin his official introductions as heir, having reached the age of fourteen, leaving Kagome alone in the crowd, her fiancé nowhere in sight.

“It is hard to believe that the man marrying the beautiful Kagome Higurashi would be over an hour late to the party celebrating his engagement.” A familiar baritone whisper by her ear had a shiver going through Kagome. She turned her head to find golden eyes inches from hers, his silver hair tied back in a braid, as he continued. “If I were fortunate enough to be in his shoes, I would have been shouting it from the rooftops, knocking on every door to let the world know you had agreed to be mine.”

“You know I had no choice,” she whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

“You do, though, Kagome. Come with me. Let’s go, right now.”

Kagome gasped, her eyes leaving his to see who had heard his scandalous suggestion. Quickly she moved towards the entryway, and as soon as she was out of sight of the guests and servants, she turned and ducked behind a wall, Inuyasha following her a few moments later.

“You cannot say such things,” Kagome hissed. “If someone overheard you…”

“You can’t marry him, Kagome, _please_.”

“Inuyasha…” she whispered, her hand raising to his cheek, “you act as if I want this.”

“No, I know you don’t. But when I saw you last week I… I tried to stay away, I tried to do the right thing but… Kagome, I love you too much to lose you to a madman.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome frowned, placing her hand on his chest. “He isn’t a madman. He may be eccentric, but he isn’t mad.”

“Is that you speaking or your duty?” he whispered, his hand coming up to clasp hers.

“Both.” 

“What do you know of what he is working on?”

“Nothing,” Kagome admitted, “but I stand beside him, because he will be my husband.”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha choked out, his hand tightening around hers. “Every damn day for the past six months I have been torturing myself, wondering what would have happened if I had approached your grandfather first.”

“So do I…” Her voice was soft as she closed her eyes.

“Come with me, then. I mean it, Kagome: let’s run, right now.”

“And go where, Inuyasha?” Kagome’s eyes opened to watch him. “You would give up your position, your standing, everything you worked for, everything you’ve built for yourself, for what?”

“You.”

[ ](https://mickisketch.tumblr.com/post/643859621802557440/heres-the-art-for-chapter-2-of-duality-of-man)

Artwork by [mickisketch](https://mickisketch.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whimpered, and he caught the briny scent of salt overtaking her natural scent of vanilla and cherries, “please don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

He reluctantly released her hand, watching as she took a deep breath, her bosom swelling against her bodice with the movement.

“I need to get back, Sui may have arrive…”

Her words died as he stepped close, crowding her against the wall, his head lowering to brush his lips against hers once, twice, before lingering softly there. His lips felt warm, the gentle pressure making her longing grow.

“I had to do that at least once before I lost you forever,” he whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

“Inuyash…” she whispered, her eyes dazed.

“Be happy, Kagome. Not just content, but happy. Can you promise me that?” 

“No,” she told him, her hand raising to hand rest on his cheek. “How could I be happy knowing I can’t be with you?”

“You break me, woman,” he breathed, his eyes pained as he stepped back. “You will need to go. Dr. Shichi is arriving, and you should be there to meet him.” 

“A… are you staying?”

“No,” he shook his head with a wry laugh. “I’m sorry. I can’t pretend to be happy for you as a couple when I wish with all my being it was me.”

He stepped away, running his hand down his face as he turned and began to stride down the hall away from the entrance.

“Inuyasha…” Her quiet voice stopped him. “I love you, so, so much.”

His hands clenched into fists as his shoulders shook, and with a snarl he disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome drew out the locket and held it to her lips, brushing against it as gently as his lips had brushed against hers, as she fought back her tears. She slid the locket into her bodice, tucking it against her heart to shield it as she turned back to the party, entering the entryway as Sui stepped in himself.

“Kagome, my dear, I am so sorry for being late. I hope I haven’t caused any inconvenience.”

“No, not at all, Sui. I was just seeing some of the guests off who had to leave early.”

“Ah, well then, shall we?” He offered her his arm, and after a moment of hesitation, she slid hers through it and held her head high as she walked with him into their engagement party.

* * *

By the time the last guest had finally departed, Kagome was thoroughly ready to collapse into bed. Never had a party seemed to drag on so slowly, with guests determined to linger as long as they could, well outstaying their hosts’ welcome. But as much as she longed to escape to her room, duty still called, and she could not withdraw. She could, however, sit, and she sank thankfully into a settee that had been set up in the room.

“Kagome,” Sui said, kneeling in front of her. “I do want to apologize for my tardiness today. I lost track of time while I was working and arrived as soon as I could.”

“You made it, though, and that is what matters.” Her smile held none of its usual warmth, but it seemed to soothe him.

“Unfortunately, I fear you may face many more evenings like this.” Sui reached out to clasp one of her hands. “Evenings where you will need to entertain alone until I arrive.”

Kagome tilted her head and made a questioning sound, encouraging him to continue.

“I promise: I will always be here and I will always support you, but my work comes first before everything, and, as you saw today, I can lose myself in it, forgetting all else.”

“Sui.” Kagome leaned forward to rest a hand on his cheek. “I have always known and admired that about you. I will always be here to support you, however you need. I am to be your wife, your partner, and will always be at your side.”

“Kagome.” He took her hand from his cheek, holding both of her hands before him. “I am indeed a fortunate man.” 

He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward to press his lips against hers. Kagome’s eyes slid closed, waiting to feel something from his kiss, but nothing happened. Her thoughts turned to bright golden eyes, wishing their owner were with her instead of her fiancé. Sui drew back with a slight flush on his cheeks and bid her good night with a slight bow, rising to exit with Bankotsu.

Kagome’s hand lifted to her lips, wondering at the difference between the kisses from the two men. One had made her long for more, to feel more, while the other made her feel nothing… and she would have to live with nothing for the rest of her life…

Kenta Higurashi’s hand rested on her shoulder as he watched Sui laugh at something Bankotsu had said. Kagome tried to hold back a shuddering sigh, and failed.

“He’s a good man…” he mumbled, and Kagome wasn’t sure whether he was telling her, or trying to convince himself. “A good man… a good match… yes, a good… hmmm.” 

Kenta’s hand closed slightly, the increased pressure startling Kagome. 

_What have I done…_ Kenta thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even Grandpa Higurashi is starting to see that maybe Dr. Sui wasn't the best choice for his beloved Kagome...if only Inuyasha had gotten to him first!! 
> 
> What's up next for Dr. Sui? What will he do, and where will he go, after his engagement party (which he was late to)? Find out this, and more, in the next update. We'll see you soon!


	3. Chances are Our Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu takes Dr. Sui to a "different" kind of celebration for his impending marriage. While there, Sui is entranced by Kikyo, a prostitute with whom he feels an immediate connection. Sui and Kikyo debate whether or not good and evil are a true binary, and Sui figures out something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of Duality of Man! We are returning to Dr. Sui here, who meets a _very_ interesting woman with whom he has an instant connection.
> 
> This chapter features art by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)!

Bankotsu stepped down from the carriage, his black braid tossed over his shoulder.

“Ah excellent, excellent.” His smile gleamed as he saw the others of their party making their way up the alleyway. “Come on then,” he called, turning back to the carriage with a wink.

“I thought you were taking me home Bankotsu… it’s been a long day.” Sui descended the carriage, his blue eyes wide. “Where exactly are we?”

“The engagement party was for the Lady Kagome.” Bankotsu slapped his hand onto Sui’s shoulder, “this party is for you.”

“Bankotsu...”

A door opened, pouring light into the alleyway as a woman stepped forward, her silhouette outlined by the light.

“Welcome, Gentleman, to the Red Robe.” 

A stunning woman with short black hair pulled back from her face stood in the entryway. The first glance showed her to be at the height of fashion: her burgundy jacket’s high collar sat open, revealing a soft hint of blue and aqua lining, her skirt a tasteful, burgundy and pink diagonal stripes under a burgundy bustle, a yellow belt holding a ring of keys. Her face was hidden behind a white fan with a burgundy at the tip. The moment the light hit the faces of the men the fan dropped, revealing glowing burgundy eyes and long aqua earrings.

“Mr. Bankotsu, it is always good to see you again.”

“Mr. Bankotsu?” Sui turned his head, an eyebrow lifting. “Is there something you are not telling us?”

Bankotsu shot him a drool glare before taking the woman’s hand to place a kiss on it.

“Forgive him, my dear Kagura, I believe he is well in need of a drink.” With a smile and a tilt of her head, Kagura turned and led them inside. Sui’s eyes went wide as he saw the open dance floor with a selection of tables set about the room… and the girl sitting on the lap of every man who occupied a chair.

“Bankotsu…” Sui grabbed his friend’s arm, “why have you brought me here?”

“Sui, with everything that is going on, you need a bit of relaxation and fun. You cannot tell me you had any fun today around those stuck up pansies.”

“Yes, yes, you need a bit of… fun.” Kagura smirked as she drew Sui’s coat down, tossing it over her arm. “Oi!” she called out, “Table 1 for Mr. Bankotsu’s party, and a bottle of our finest champagne.” She turned back with a smile. “I do hope you enjoy the show, I’m sure you will adore our newest girl.”

A loud sound at the door had the party and Kagura turning to see a young woman standing in the doorway. She slammed the door behind her, blocking out the screams of the man that had been following her.

The breath left Sui’s body as her dark brown eyes met his. For a moment he almost believed that it was his fianceé, Kagome Higurashi, standing before him, but the moment passed and he realized that, _no_ … this was someone more. Her jet-black hair hung straight down her back; her eyes were nearly hidden by her bangs. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the lamplight of the room. His heart stuttered and he drew a breath, his eyes fixated on the woman.

“Where have you been?” Kagura hissed as she approached the woman.

The woman’s eyes crinkled, the only outward sign of amusement as her eyes turned shifted to the woman.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Kagura. There was a…”

“I don’t care about your reasons Kikyo, get backstage; you are about to be on.”

Kikyo rushed through the room, her eyes darting to meet Sui’s as he followed her every move.

Bankotsu took note of Sui’s attention and smiled. Yes, his friend needed relaxation.

Kikyo slid into the dressing room, releasing the closures of her black jacket and skirt to draw out her costume. As she turned to Botan, another dancer of the establishment, for help with the back fastenings of her corset, Kagura stormed into the room.

“You fool! Naraku has noticed you were not here and he is in a mood because of it.”

“Well, it’s just another day then isn’t it?” Kikyo shot back as she drew on her captain's coat and skirt. Kagura handed the woman her gloves with a scowl.

“You are on in two minutes… be ready.”

“Am I ever not?”

“Where were you? Naraku was in a tizzy.” Botan whispered in her ear.

“Hyde Park…” Kikyo sighed. “I lost track of time listening to the speakers.”

“Why do you go, though?”

“To learn, Botan.” Kikyo turned to the woman. “The things they talk about, the positions they argue. It helps me realize that there are others out there, others like me, who need to know, who want to learn, to be more, to be....”

“KIKYO,” Kagura hissed from the doorway, “get onstage… NOW.”

With a shake of her head, Kikyo turned and made her way to the stage.

A sultry song played on the piano, the music a sudden change of pace that drew all eyes to the stage. Sui’s eyes went wide as the woman turned, and he saw Kikyo’s face. Her brown eyes met his as she spun, and the other occupants of the room seemed to disappear. She was dancing for _him,_ her movements lithe, yet shy, confident yet demure, even as she shed the layers she wore. A flash of her collarbone had him leaning forward, the tease of a shoulder made his mouth go dry. 

He knew he shouldn’t be watching and yet…

He couldn’t look away.

His heart began to race as her jacket fell to the side, revealing her decolletage to his gaze. Her ivory skin glistened like dew as it was revealed to him, inch by inch, his eyes following the path of her jacket as it dropped, revealing her form to him.

She was…

Perfect.  
Absolutely perfect.

Artwork by [Nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/644493076885340160/kikyo-art-for-duality-of-a-man-chapter-3-by)

She had a svelte figure, her waist accented by the tight bindings of the corset she wore as she stood triumphant in the middle of the room, all eyes focused on her in the silence. As her chest heaved from her dance the mounds of her breasts threatened to spill over the top, yet always stopped short: their own form of a teasing dance. Narrow hips extended into well-turned legs, and as she turned to walk away, the slight heel of her boot caused the muscle of her calves to reveal themselves. She reached the doorway off the stage and turned back to the audience, her arms reaching out to rest against both sides of the frame. Her eyes unerringly sought his and for a moment… he lost himself in them. She smiled, one delicate eye closing as she winked at him, and was gone.

“Aren’t you glad that I dragged you here now, Sui?” Bankotsu’s voice held laughter as he watched his friend.

“Kikyo…” Sui whispered, and the smile faded from Bankotsu’s eyes as he saw how fascinated Sui was by the woman.

“Sui…” Bankotsu started, only to see Sui shake his head as if coming out of a daze. 

A loud slap echoed through the room, causing all conversation to cease. Sui’s head snapped towards the sound to see Kikyo, now clad in a straight skirt and loosely fastened captains jacket over her corset with a hand to her cheek. A man stood before her, his long oily purple hair coiled down his back like snakes. Sui stood quickly to intervene, only to be stopped by Bankotsu’s hand on his chest.

“Don’t interfere,” Bankotsu warned him.

“Bank, he just struck her,” Sui seethed, pulling away from Bankotsu, causing the other man to grab his elbow.

“Interfering will cost her her job. Stand down.”

Sui watched as Kikyo turned angry brown eyes on the man, her rage and loathing visible for all to see. She tilted her chin back in defiance and stepped around the man, ignoring his curses as she made her way towards the table Sui and Bankotsu occupied. Kagura materialized, seemingly out of thin air, to wrap her arm around Bankotsu’s. A whispered word in Bankotsu’s ear made him smile before turning to Sui, his eyebrows raising suggestively. With a wink and a nod, the pair was gone, Bankotsu’s arm around her waist, his hand lower than polite society would allow.

“Welcome, my lord, to the Red Robe.” Kikyo’s voice, in close company, was silky, as perfect as he found her to be. 

“Doctor,” he corrected automatically, his face turning towards her. “A simple doctor, not a lord.”

“A doctor,” Kikyo’s eyebrows rose as she smiled. “A man of learning. It’s not every day we have someone of your stature here.”

“My stature? You do me honor, my lady.” Sui gave her a small smile.

“My lady,” Kikyo laughed, the sound as musical as chimes on the breeze. “What a pair we are! A Lord who is not a Lord and a Lady who is no lady.”

“A strange conundrum to be sure.” Sui’s smile grew as he drew out a chair for Kikyo.

“What brings a doctor such as you to a place such as this?” Kikyo asked him, genuine curiosity in her voice.

“A friend… he felt I needed a ‘distraction’ from my research.”

“What would you be researching that you would need to be distracted from?”

Sui paused, his eyes considering before he shook his head lightly.

“It is of no matter. It is a puzzle for another day.”

“A puzzle?” Kikyo’s eyes gleamed, “Well, we here at the Red Robe aim to serve your every desire, to be a… distraction, as you called it. And…” she leaned forward to whisper, “I love puzzles.”

Sui lifted a glass of champagne, his gaze on its golden depths for a moment before lifting it to drink. He poured a second glass and handed it to Kikyo, who accepted it with a ghost of a smile.

“How, in your opinion, would one tell what is good from what is evil?” Sui began. “In men, how do you define or describe it?”

“Is this your puzzle then?” Kikyo raised a brow.

“In part.”

Kikyo sat back, her head tilted to let her ebony hair fall like a curtain behind her. 

“It’s one of those things where… one would know it when they see it.” She said after a moment. “There is no one thing that would define good or evil, one is capable of both and neither at the same I would think.” She took another sip of the champagne as she thought. “We desire to do good, yet there may be a time where we need to do something that some would see as evil to achieve that end.”

She lifted her head to see blue eyes looking towards her, but not at her, a fist curled in front of his mouth. She could tell at a glance that Sui did not see her, but was seeing beyond her.

“There may come a time…” His hand ran down his face. “How did I not…”

His eyes focused suddenly, capturing Kikyo’s with their intensity.

“Thank you, my dear, you have helped me more than you shall ever know.” 

“A woman like me? That is hard to believe.”

“A woman with an open mind, who isn’t afraid to think, not afraid of taking a chance.” 

“Chances are our business around here,” Kikyo said, her hand sliding across the table towards his, only for him to pull it back. “But I can see you aren’t here for those kinds of ‘chances,’ at least not today. But if you find yourself changing your mind, I am the girl, and this is the place.” Her eyes trapped his. “Come to me.”

“Why Dr. Shichi, you are a devil, aren’t you?” Bankotsu smirked as he appeared behind Sui, Kagura at his side. 

“Bankotsu, I think… we must be going.” 

“But it’s… it’s still early,” Kikyo protested, rising to stand.

“It’s getting late; we really should go. Again, I must thank you for your help. I should like one day to return the favor. If you find yourself in need of a friend, please, do not hesitate to call.” Sui’s hand drew a card out of his jacket pocket. 

Kikyo reached out to take the card, her fingers brushing against his for only a moment. A shock coursed through his body and he saw a corresponding tremor in Kikyo’s hand. In that moment, he felt as if he were complete for the first time, a clarity of thought and heart that he had never before experienced. Kikyo drew her hand back quickly to cradle against her chest, her eyes wide. Sui cleared his throat awkwardly before tilting his head towards her. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair, throwing it around himself before leaving the room at a hurried pace.

“Sui, what is the rush? It seemed as though you were having a good time!” Bankotsu exclaimed as he followed Sui into the waiting carriage. “Despite your hurry you seem in a much better mood than when we arrived, I take it the distraction helped.”

“I have to thank you.” Sui kept his focus out the side of the carriage, absentmindedly watching the streets of London pass by. “It actually helped me focus, and led me to find my volunteer.”

“Sui, NO…” Bankotsu’s sudden grip on Sui’s arm was rough, drawing the man’s eyes back to his friend. “Tell me you are not going to use any of the workers at the Red Robe…”

“No… no no no,” Sui quickly denied, and Bankotsu relaxed, sitting back again with a grunt. “I am a man of much more principle and honor than that.” Sui’s hand rose to rest against his mouth. “No, my volunteer does not come from there.”


	4. The Perfect Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Sui has found the perfect test subject: himself. The experiment is a success, but Sui is a changed man. He goes out to seek revenge against those who have wronged him, and to find the one woman who can soothe his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Duality of Man! This chapter features artwork from our dear friend [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> CW: This chapter contains violence, minor character death, and sexual content.

“No, Sui,” Bakotsu protested as he followed Sui up the steps of the doctor’s home, “you can’t do this. You can’t!”

“Sorry, Bank,” answered Sui, “but I’ve made up my mind. I know where I can get a volunteer for my experiments now. You can’t stop me; I’m going to go ahead with the experiment. _Now_.”

“Sui,” Bankotsu continued desperately as Sui opened the door to his home and the two gentlemen walked in, “you have to think of your reputation! Your career! You have to think of _Kagome_.” Sui paused, and turned to his friend. “What will become of her, if you follow this path?” Bankotsu added, sensing he had his friend hesitating in his decision. “How will this impact her reputation? It’s not just yours at stake. My god, man, think of someone other than yourself! Other than your father!”

“I _am_ thinking of Kagome,” Sui hissed, handing his jacket to Mukotsu, who was standing in the foyer waiting for him. “If I am successful, she will never want for anything. We will be wealthier than her wildest dreams. I’ll be able to give her all that she wants, and more.”

“But at what cost?” Bankotsu exclaimed.

“My mind is made up, Bank,” Sui said. “I’ve already said this. Now, if you want to stay, and support me, you can. Otherwise…”

“I’ll see myself out,” Bankotsu said shortly, going back to the door. He paused, and looked back at his friend. “I really hope you change your mind,” Bankotsu added, his voice softening a bit. “Because I have a really bad feeling about whatever you’re about to do.”

“It’ll be fine, Bank,” Sui assured him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bankotsu nodded, put his hat back on, and slipped out the door. Sui turned to Mukotsu, who dipped his head referentially.

“I’ll be in my lab, Mukotsu,” Sui said. “I am not to be disturbed, by anyone. Is that clear?”

“Perfectly, Dr. Sui,” Mukotsu replied. 

“Good night then, Mukotsu,” Sui told him, and headed down the hallway to the door that led down to his lab. He paused, his hand on the doorknob, thinking about his conversation with Kikyo. That good and evil were undefinable; that one could be both good and evil, or neither. That it was up to one’s perception of a deed. 

What the Board of Governors, what _Bankotsu_ , saw as evil? Sui saw as the means to an end. Or, at the very least, as a neutral act, and perhaps, if it was successful in the way that he desired, an act of good. 

He could do this... _no_. He _would_ do this. Tonight. This was his last chance; his only choice. The decision he had to make was clear before him. He needed to do this, and he needed to be successful. 

Or he would die trying.

Sui reached the basement, and used his candle to light the lanterns scattered about the room. He opened his notebooks, and began to scour them diligently, looking for the ingredients that had worked in particular versions of his experiments. He began to go back and forth, from his table to his shelves, taking down various chemicals and ingredients and adding them to the test tubes and beakers that were sitting on his work table. He lit the Bunsen burners underneath, and watched the chemicals crackle and spark and change composition. His mind was whirring; he observed the changes in the ingredients closely, taking notes all the time in his journal. Finally, the concoction was prepared; Sui turned to a blank page in his journal, and began to write:

_September 17, 18XX_

_12:35am_

_I began my journey alone, with no one to support me, and no one to encourage me. And, tonight, I will finish this journey alone, again, without support or encouragement, save for my own. That is how it is, and that is how it should be. I will be my own subject; I will take notes on my own responses to the formula. This has been the only option from the beginning; I can see this now, very clearly, and should have seen it all along._

Sui picked up the beaker and stared at the liquid, gold in color and bubbling still. He took a deep breath.

This was it.

The moment he had been waiting for since they had wheeled his father away on a gurney. The moment since he had told Kenta Higurashi that he would marry Kagome. The moment the Board of Governors had denied him funding.

The moment was his, and he would take it.

Sui drank the concoction in the beaker, choked on the liquid, and set the beaker down. He coughed, then turned back to his journal.

_I have ingested approximately 50ml of Formula X125B, derived from combining X125 and X125A. The taste was salty, slightly bitter, but not altogether unpleasant. Thus far the subject feels full, and warm, slightly excited, with his senses slightly heightened. So far, no real behavioral changes._

Then, all of a sudden, a pain consumed him: it started in his gut, and began to spread, rapidly, throughout his body. Sui dropped his journal, clutched at his skull, then at his stomach, and doubled over in pain as he howled in agony. His body began to shake and spasm, and his mind was consumed with a heat that he had never known in his life. His body flung itself to the floor, no longer in his control. He screamed as the heat and the pressure consumed his lungs, his heart, his mind, his soul.

His body.

His body was...changing. The world was...growing dark. Sui was...no longer in control of what was happening. 

He closed his eyes, and gave himself over to the darkness.

* * *

Blinking his eyes into wakefulness, he gradually became of himself again. He was lying on the floor in his lab. Pain. He was in pain. And...heat. He was on fire. Burning. Heat. Fire. Alive. 

He groaned and struggled to his feet, clutching his head. He felt...different...somehow...like he was still himself, but not quite. He picked up his journal from the ground, and caught sight of himself in the reflection of the glass of a beaker. He...he looked...different.

He grabbed the mirror he kept on his work table, and held it up to his face. He saw that he _was_ , indeed, changed: his hair was short, and streaked with gray, and wild. His pupils had shrunk. He seemed larger, somehow, more muscular. But the biggest change to his body was his face: it was covered with a series of green streaks, which he found quite attractive, if he said so himself. He growled with pleasure, and found that his voice had changed: it was deeper, huskier, darker. He _liked it_. He grabbed a pen from the table and frantically began to write:

 _12:45am. There’s been an unexpected development. A positive, yet unexpected, development_.

He tossed the pen and the journal aside, and began to cackle. He could _feel_ the power coursing through his veins now; he could _feel_ the darkness taking hold of him. Those bastards at the Board of Governors...how wrong they had been. His experiments, his efforts...they had _not_ been in vain. 

He was a _new_ man. A _better_ man. A man that wanted revenge.

Because they had been wrong, and he had been right.

Because _they had been wrong_. And now? 

Now he would show them who they had turned away. Who they had rejected.

Who they had denied.

He roared, and laughed, and relished in the surge of power that emanated through his body. He flung his arms out to the side, and could feel the incredible force with which he could move. He was _strong_ , in a way that he had never been strong before. He stormed across the room, grabbed the laboratory door, and yanked at it so hard that he nearly tore it off its hinges. He flew up the stairs, grabbed his hat and coat from the coat stand, opened the door, and ran out into the night.

Outside, he reveled in the darkness of the night. The street lamps cast an eerie glow across the near-empty streets; he loped along the sidewalk, leering at the few stragglers still heading home from their various late-night activities. The men tried to stare back at him, but when he let out a growl and lurched in their direction, they hurriedly moved across the street, eyeing him warily.

Sui did not care. He felt a rage bubbling up inside him that he had never felt before. A need to seek out revenge: to wrong those who had wronged him. 

To scar.  
To injure.  
To maim.   
To _kill_.

Every step along the street made he descended deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind, of his madness, of his fury. All he could see—all he could remember—all he could _be_ —was a vengeful, wrathful god, who would smite those who had denied him. 

What had they denied him?   
What did it matter?  
The urge to murder rolled through his veins, igniting his blood, setting his soul ablaze.

“Oi!” shouted a voice. “Watch where yer goin’, ya ass!”

He rounded on the voice; it was a man, his cheeks flushed from excess drink. The man saw him, and his eyes widened in fear. He could smell the terror emanating off his skin, and he grinned, his teeth dripping saliva in his anticipation. 

“Who’s an arse, exactly?” He leaned forward, stuck out a finger, and poked the man in the chest, hard. The man staggered backwards a few steps, recovered, and then launched himself at him, shouting, “You are, ya damn bastard!” He tried to land a punch, but he lifted an arm to block the blow, and put all his force into the butt of his fist as he retaliated. His fist slammed into the man’s nose, making a sickening crack as it broke. The man dropped to the ground, screaming, clutching his face, and he grinned devilishly at the fallen figure.

“That would be you, ya damn fucker,” he growled. “And let that be a lesson to ya...don’t fuck with a stranger in the middle of the night.” He laughed loudly, maniacally, and then continued off into the night, the man still screaming from the force of the blow.

He ignored the cries of the injured man and continued on; the incident only served to fuel his rage further. He needed to find...who, exactly? 

Those who had denied him. Who had wronged him. _Who had told him no_.

Because _no one_ told…

Wait. What was his name?  
Who was he?  
And why was he there?

He shook his head, gripping his hair frantically, pulling at the strands. He...he couldn’t remember. Who he was. _Where_ he was. Where he needed to _go_.

All he felt was…

Pain.  
Anger.  
Rage.

The door in front of him was a large, heavy walnut door with a brass knocker in the shape of a lion’s face. He raised his hand as though to knock, but thought better of it...no one would answer, and he didn’t want anyone to detect his approach. The man who had once been Dr. Sui Shichi instead tried the door, and when it opened easily under his touch, he chuckled darkly and pushed it open.

The hallway was quiet, dark, the moonlight collecting in refracted patterns across the stairwell in front of him. He could detect the presence of the one he sought—she lay upstairs, sleeping, oblivious to the outside world, to the world where _he_ existed—HIM, someone that she never thought would exist, _could_ exist. HIM.

The one who would show her that she had been wrong.

The man skulked stealthily up the steps, careful to tread lightly, lest he make any of the wood creak. The moonlight danced across his jacket, and even as he tried to shy away from the light, he couldn’t avoid it all.

At the top of the steps, he paused for a moment and listened. The adrenaline pumped through his veins; it was only because of his heightened senses that he was able to maintain such a steady hand, such a steady heart, such a steady, focused mind. Slowly, he stalked the hallway, pausing in front of each door, listening for the raspy, uneven breathing of the elderly.

He found what he was looking for at the third door from the left.

The man quietly pushed the door open, and entered the room. An elderly woman with a smooth, beautiful face lay sleeping peacefully, her breath ragged in her old age. Tsubaki Yamada, one member of the Board of Governors, the man she had denied funding to, and thus, had denied his _future_ , stood over her, his eyes dark, gleaming, menacing.

Tsubaki Yamada snorted in her sleep and choked slightly, jolting herself awake. Her bright blue eyes shot open, and she saw the man looming over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but faster than she could think, his hand was on her mouth and his face was closing in on hers.

“Hello, Tsubaki Yamada,” he hissed, his voice low, husky, and menacing. “I have come here tonight...for you.” He paused, and squeezed his hand more tightly over her mouth. “If I let go, you cannot scream, or yell, or I will kill every single person in this house. And do not think that knives, or guns, or any other weapons, will stop me. Do you understand, Tsubaki Yamada?” When she nodded, her eyes wild with horror, he grinned, all his teeth showing, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. He dropped his hand, and she scrambled back against the cushioned headboard.

“Now, Tsubaki Yamada,” he growled, pulling himself up to his incredible height, “allow me to show you what you wanted to deny.” He stepped forward, over her bed, and caressed his own face, his fingers tracing the jagged lines crossing his forehead and cheeks. “Do you see me, Tsubaki?” he asked her. “Do you see who I am, and what I have become? I am the man whose existence you wanted to reject, to prevent from ever happening.” He paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was even lower, and huskier, and he could tell that Tsubaki had to audibly suppress a scream. “I _am_ the darkness,” he hissed. “I am evil. I am separate from good, and now, I am my own man.” 

“What do you want with _me_?” Tsubaki spat at last. “I don’t even know _who_ you are!”

“Who I am?” he shot back. “Who _I am_?” He opened his mouth to answer, but realized:

 _He didn’t know_.   
_He couldn’t remember his own name_.  
_Who was he?  
_ _Did it matter...who he had been? Or who he was now?_

“I am the man whose life you tried to prevent,” he growled, now dropping onto the bed in front of her. She squeaked and shrank back against the headboard even more, trying to make herself impossibly small. “I am the man whose life you believed should not be allowed to come to fruition.” He crept closer to her...closer...closer. 

“Please,” she whispered, “please.” 

He could smell her fear; he could nearly taste her tears. The man drew himself up on his knees and pressed his hands on either side of her face. She mewled and turned her face away, but he gently turned it back.

“No,” he breathed. “You will look on me, and fear, and despair.” His hands dropped to her neck, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

“My name,” he whispered as he squeezed, “is Kotsu.”

* * *

Kikyo sighed, and brushed out her hair in front of the vanity and sighed. She hadn’t been able to get the man—Dr. Sui—that she had met that night out of her mind. His face was handsome, his eyes kind, his voice gentle, and above all, he was smart, and thoughtful, and talked to her not as though she were a whore, but rather...as though she were his equal. And she liked that about him. She liked...she liked _him_. 

She reached down and fingered the card that rested on the vanity table. His name, his address, engraved on the creamy cardstock. A dreamy smile crossed her face as she thought of him again: thought about when she would get to see him again, about when she would get to see his tender face, his kind eyes….

Should she take him up on his offer? Should she go to see him? Did she dare?

Another sigh, another caress of the business card that bore his name, and Kikyo closed her eyes as she tied her hair back, allowing herself a few moments of reverie, where she could be free from the bounds that kept her tied to this life: a life she’d never wanted, but yet, a life she’d been forced to embrace, for better…

And for worse.

A series of shouts brought Kikyo back to reality, and she whipped her head around to the door. 

“Champagne! Champagne!” A voice that seemed vaguely familiar shouted in the main part of the brothel.

“Hold on there, mate!” Kikyo could hear the male voice of one of the bouncers ringing out. “You can’t just go back there.”

“I sure as fuck can,” the familiar voice roared. “I paid my fifty quid. I demand Kikyo and champagne!”

Kikyo jumped to her feet at the sound of her name, grabbed her red silken robe and threw it on as she raced to her door. She opened it, ran down the hall, and opened the door to the main part of the brothel, to see a man, tall and well-defined, his hair rough and wild, arguing with two bouncers and Kagura.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kagura was saying, in her best, silkiest voice, “but we really don’t allow anyone back with the girls unless they have paid.”

“And I _told you_ ,” the man hissed, “I paid my fifty quid. And I want to see _her_. _Now_.”

“And _we_ told _you_ ,” the second bouncer said, “you don’t get back there without paying. Now, why don’t you leave—” and he put a hand on the man’s chest “—before someone gets hurt.”

“ _No one will get hurt_ ,” the man growled, “if you let me see _Kikyo_.”

“And who are you, exactly?” Kikyo said, pushing the door open the rest of the way and coming out to face him. She gasped when the man turned his face to hers, his eyes brightening at the sight of her. “Ki—Kikyo,” he breathed. He turned to the bouncer with the hand on his chest. “I told you,” he said sharply, “I paid my fifty quid. Now let me through, and bring us some champagne, dammit!”

“And who did you pay?” Kagura asked.

“He paid _me_ ,” said a silky, deep voice. They all turned to see Naraku standing by the door, several bills waving from his hand, his eyes glowing a deep, vibrant violet. He took several steps towards the group surrounding the man. “This gentleman,” Naraku continued, “has paid for the services of our fine Kikyo for the evening, so please, Hiten, Manten, Kagura, please let our gentleman friend pass, and Kagura, a bottle of the finest champagne for them.”

The bouncer—Manten—with his hand on the man’s chest growled softly, and stepped back. Kagura rushed over to the bar to get a bottle of champagne from the ice box, along with two glasses, and Hiten went back to Naraku’s side. Only Kikyo and the man stood there, unmoving, gazing at each other.

She...she couldn’t help but feel like she had seen him somewhere...somewhere before. His eyes were dark, the pupils small and serious, and his face...he had the most beautiful stripes on his face, almost like a demon. He was dark, and menacing, and terrible, but yet...she felt a pull to him that she hadn’t felt before, in other men. Well, except for one man.

Was it possible to feel that connection with more than one person? Was it possible that one could feel the pull of the red string of fate with multiple people? Kikyo hadn’t thought so, but…

“Well, go ahead, Kikyo,” Kagura said, her eyes alight now that she’d seen that the man had _indeed_ paid. She handed the man the bottle of champagne and two glasses. “Looks like you’ve got a little more work this evening, after all.”

“But you know what they say, Kagura,” Kikyo said with a light laugh as she led the man to a table, “All work and no play makes Kikyo a very bored girl.”

“Then we’ll have to play a little bit tonight, too, won’t we?” the man said, and again the tone of his voice gave her pause. He set the glasses on the table as she slid into a seat.

“Oh,” she said lightly, “I only like to play with gentlemen that I know.”

He popped the champagne, the cork coming undone easily in his hands, the _pop_ muffled by his firm grip. He poured the two glasses of champagne, and pushed one towards her, and kept one at his place, where he sat down and raised the glass to her.

“Then a toast to the Lady Kikyo,” he said, his voice rough and amused, “and getting to know each other better...so that we can work first, and play later.”

Kikyo smiled in spite of herself. He looked familiar, yes, and there was something dark, and mysterious, and…

“That toast is accepted,” she said teasingly, raising her glass in return, “so long as you tell me to whom I should thank.”

The man cleared his throat. “Kotsu,” he replied. “You may call me Kotsu.”

Kikyo’s smile grew a little bit wider. She leaned forward and clinked her glass against his. 

“Well then, Mr. Kotsu,” she said, her eyes twinkling, “why don’t you tell me what brings you to this place, at this time of night, dressed in such fine clothes?”

Kotsu smiled back at her, and she shivered to see the desire lighting up in his eyes. “Well, Lady Kikyo,” he replied huskily, leaning forward, “the reason I am here...is to see you.”

“Me?” She was surprised. She thought she remembered every man who came into the Red Robe, and while he certainly _looked_ familiar, she was sure that she would remember a man with his distinct...features.

“Yes,” Kotsu said, finishing his champagne in one gulp, then setting the glass down, “ _you_.”

“I guess you don’t get around very much,” she said, “I’m not anyone special.”

Kotsu slid his chair closer to hers; her breath hitched as she became enveloped in his musky, masculine scent. “Oh,” he whispered, leaning forward to tickle her ear with his lips, “I get around plenty. And _you_ , Lady Kikyo? You are the _most_ special anyone I’ve ever met.”

Kikyo moaned softly at the feel of his lips on her; she couldn’t help it. They were warm, and rough, and when his teeth nibbled at her earlobe, she gasped, her chest heaving in her corset. Kotsu’s arm went around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He peppered kisses along her jawline, her chin, and finally, he came to a rest with his lips just centimeters away from hers.

“Do you have a room here that we could maybe use?” he asked. “Because you are fucking divine and I cannot wait to put my mouth all over you.”

Kikyo shuddered; had any man ever talked to her like this? “I—I have my own room in the back,” she breathed. “Would—would you like to see it?”

He had paid for his time with her, yes, but in all honesty, the way that he was kissing her, touching her, _making her feel_? The way his lips felt against her skin? The way that he _smelled_ , like a warm fire in the middle of winter?

She would have fucked him for free.

“Yes,” he replied, his voice deep and husky, his lips now ghosting over hers. “More than anything, Lady Kikyo, I would like to see your room.”

Kikyo got to her feet shakily; she took a large sip of the champagne to steady her nerves, finishing what was in her glass. Kotsu picked up the bottle and nodded that she should gather up the glasses. She did, holding them both in one hand, and with a slight nod of her head, she beckoned him to follow back to the brothel rooms. Kikyo opened the door, and he followed her eagerly, his eyes darting from door to door, wondering which of the rooms belonged to her. Kikyo saw his eyes, and she chuckled.

“Here,” she said, opening a door about halfway down the hall. “This one’s mine.” She pushed the door open, and allowed him to enter first. Kikyo followed, then turned to close the door after her, when Kotsu caught her around the waist, spun her back around to face him, and pulled her flush with his chest. Her robe slipped down around her elbows as he turned her, revealing her heaving decolletage to him. 

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/645125049347637248/duality-of-man-chapter-4-a-bit-of-a-suikotsu-x)

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Kikyo,” he whispered hoarsely, “Kikyo.” And his lips were on hers, even as he clutched the champagne in one hand, even as she held the glasses in hers. The roughness with which he kissed her was unlike anything she had ever experienced; his lips claimed her, owned her, _possessed_ her, and she knew that she wanted him to do all that to her, and more. 

“Here,” he said, breaking the kiss and taking the glasses from her hand, “let me.” He stepped away from her, depositing the bottle and the glasses on her vanity. He turned back to her, and Kikyo could see the dark, predatory look in his eyes as he came back to her.

His hands were on her waist; they were so large, they spanned it completely—his fingers nearly touched. Kikyo moaned softly as his face dropped to her neck, his teeth lightly teasing the flesh there, digging in slightly, as though he were testing to see what she liked, what worked, what moved her. She vaguely felt his hands sliding up her corset to come to a rest on her breasts, and her breath hitched when he lightly squeezed.

Something was igniting in her core. And while she had thought only of the kind Dr. Sui all night, to be here with this man, this _Kotsu_ , was such that she felt as though she could not control herself...like she _needed_ him in a way she had never needed anyone or anything. His touch, the feel of his lips, of his teeth, worrying her skin...something was calling to her, something darker and deeper: her base instincts, firing up inside her, making her flush with want.

“You are so beautiful, Kikyo,” he breathed into her ear. “Will...will you let me…?”

“Kiss me,” she said suddenly, grabbing him by the cheek and crushing her lips to his. His lips, like his hands, were coarse, and she massaged them roughly, forcefully...and when he pushed at the seam of her lips with his tongue, she opened her mouth fully to him, allowing him to invade, to explore, to plunder. 

His tongue and his hands were everywhere. His fingers pulled at the ties of her robe, pushing it away when they fell open. She brought them to her shoulders, letting them rest on the thick, lacy straps of her chemise, then softly pushing them down so they took the straps with them. She felt his tongue jam further into her mouth; she felt his sharp intake of breath, as he gripped her bare shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over them heavily. 

Slowly, slowly his fingers dropped from her shoulders, down her heaving decolletage, and came to a rest on her breasts. He palmed her fiercely through her corset, through her chemise, and he growled into her mouth, his desire for her bubbling over into his tongue, his hands, his body. _Her_ body. 

Every touch, every kiss, was bringing Kikyo higher and higher, was yielding a deeper pooling of desire between her legs. Normally, sex with a man was just that: sex. She let him do what he wanted, but she usually felt nothing—any pleasure she showed was an act. Sex was a means to an end: a chance for her to save money to do the things that she really wanted to do: learn. Become more educated. See the world. And someday, she would do it, too.

Although, now? Now she felt an incredible urge to pause all her plans, to rethink her entire existence. 

Because now she had met _two_ men that she felt inextricably drawn to, and she wanted, more than anything, to be with them. Starting here, now, in this moment. With the man who was currently exploring her mouth and palming her breasts. With the man who was causing her to throw every propriety she’d ever known out the window. All for him. To be with him. To be _one_ with him.

“Kikyo,” he panted, and she realized his hands had left her breasts and were now tugging at the stays in her corset. “Take this off,” he growled, “or I will rip this off of you.”

She giggled in spite of his dark words. “Here,” she said, stepping back, relishing the audible whine that escaped his lips when she disengaged from his touch, “let me.” She smiled softly, and dropped her eyes to her corset. Her hands trailed lightly over her breasts, down to the stays; she was completely aware of how his gaze hungrily followed her fingers. She tugged at the strings of her stays, looked up at him, and said lightly, “Oops. I think this is tied too tightly for me to undo on my own, Kotsu. What shall we do?”

“Don’t, Kikyo.” His voice was even darker than it had been before, and _oh how it thrilled her_. “Like I said before...either you take it off yourself, or I rip it off of you. _What will it be, Kikyo_?” he asked her, his teeth flashing menacingly.

Kikyo yanked on the laces of her stays yet again. “Oh,” she said, “I think I can manage. But _what will you do_ , my dear Lord Kotsu, once my stays are loose?”

Kotsu stalked over to the vanity and took a long swig of champagne right out of the bottle. “You’ll just have to wait and see, my _dear_ Lady Kikyo,” he growled. 

“Then,” she said, “let’s be done with the waiting, shall we?” And she began to slowly tug at her stays, loosening them, one by one, until her corset fell open and she was able to remove it completely, her breasts springing free from their binds, her chemise falling around her, flowing beautifully, capturing the soft curves of her form with every twist, every turn, that she made. Kikyo saw Kotsu’s eyes widen with lust, and she tossed the corset aside just before he was on her again. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in her stomach, inhaling her. She molded her form to him, folding over so when he turned his eyes upwards, he got an eyeful of the swell of her breasts. Delicately, her fingers undid the buttons of her chemise, and his hands reached up eagerly, inside the soft fabric, so he could caress the soft mounds hidden beneath. Kikyo moaned softly when the pads of his fingers ghosted her nipples, those moans becoming louder when his fingers tweaked them, and she guided her right nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving at it, causing her to fall forward slightly with his movements. Kotsu rumbled at her soft cries, and dropped her right nipple for her left, his tongue and fingers switching places.

“Fucking hell, Kikyo,” he murmured, “how do you smell and taste so divine? Like you were made, just for me.” His mouth slanted over her left breast, his teeth teasing the tender flesh there, as he made his way over to her nipple, which he first massaged with his tongue, then took into his mouth and suckled. 

The force that shot through her body in that moment was something that Kikyo had never experienced. It was as though his tongue was made of lightning, and it was careening through her entire body, causing white spots to dance before her eyes, and for her voice to morph into something silky and unintelligible. It was all she could do to grasp at his hair and call his name encouragingly, because for all the gods in all the heavens, _she did not want him to stop_.

He gave her nipple a savage lick, then dragged his face down the length of her torso, coming to a rest just under her navel. His face turned upwards to hers; her breath caught at how feral he seemed, how he seemed to be licking at the edge of control.

“Kikyo.” His voice was hard and coarse. “I want to taste you. I _need to know_ : how you taste, how you _feel_. How you smell.”

Kikyo may have been a prostitute, but she was also a woman, and blushed at the insinuations in his voice. “Kotsu,” she whispered.

“The rest of you feels fucking divine, my Lady Kikyo,” he said roughly. “You must let me. Please.”

The way that he said “please” contrasted with his rough exterior, and Kikyo found that she could not say no. That she _wanted_ him to do this. That she wanted…

Well, Kikyo had never had a man touch her like that before. Most men? They weren’t interested in her pleasure. They were only interested in their own. And Kotsu may have been rough, and there was something vaguely animalistic about him, but still... _he wanted to pleasure her, too_.

And that made her burn even hotter for him.

“Please,” she said, and no sooner did the words leave her lips, then he was there, opening her drawers, seeking out the heat of her sex, and pressing his face full into her. Kikyo cried out, and gripped his hair, and pulled as his tongue reached out and probed between her soft lips. She murmured her appreciation softly, and he nosed his way into her curls further, exploring, tasting, worshiping. His hands came to rest on either side of her hips, and she quivered when he palmed the fabric there, surprisingly gentle for a man of his size and countenance.

Then his tongue brushed up against something small, and hard—a pearl hidden away. When he massaged it harshly, she felt a rush of heat coursing through her body, and her insides began to seize up. She gripped his shoulders more tightly as he worked her over, lapping at her openly, his tongue dripping with his saliva and her slickness, and just the thought of that combination was making her even wetter. 

“ _More_ ,” she gasped, surprised at her own boldness, and Kotsu obliged. One hand dropped from her hip, lightly traced the outline of her thigh, and came to rest in the space between her thigh and her sex. As his tongue opened her up, a beautiful, blossoming flower, her body quaked above him, and she begged him to do more, to both ease the tension and to build it up even more. She wanted it to all stop, and she wanted to see what heights he could take her body to. Kikyo wanted it _all_ , and she wanted it all with him.

Then she felt his fingers lightly tracing her already aching opening, and cried aloud as he slid one finger, then another, inside of her. Her walls immediately clutched at him, desperate for his affections, and Kotsu was only too happy to provide, his fingers sliding in and out of her, roughly brushing against the soft muscles each time. His tongue probed at her clit; his fingers pumped, and Kikyo found herself moving her hips in time to his thrusts. All the while, the fire in her body heightened, and she could not hold on for much longer.

“Let go for me, Kikyo,” he grunted into her sex, which was now thoroughly ablaze and crying out for him to finish what he had started. “Let me feel you become completely freed.”

“K—Kotsu,” she wept, and dropped over his shoulders and her entire body came undone around him, her breasts pressing into the top of his head, her orgasm shaking her fully. Kikyo saw stars exploding behind her eyes, and she slumped forward, her sweet nectar flowing, his fingers and tongue catching it greedily.

After what seemed like an impossibly long time (but was perhaps only a few minutes), Kotsu removed his fingers from inside her, and held them up to her lips.

“Here,” he said gruffly. He traced his fingers along her lips. “I want you to know just how good you taste, O fair Lady Kikyo. You are more mouth-watering than the most succulent roast, sweeter than the ripest orange. Here,” he said again, and Kikyo opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slip a finger between her lips, her tongue wrapping around it, tasting him, tasting herself, and her eyes widened at the recognition that _yes_ , she was sweet: she was _delicious_. Kotsu watched her with interest, and chuckled at her reaction.

“Now, my lady,” he said, leaving forward and capturing her lips in a tender, yet heated, kiss, “You have had your pleasure, and now I would like to have mine.” He pawed at the front of her lingerie. “May I?” he asked, a sharp hiss escaping from his lips.

All the tension that he had just relieved in her immediately built up again. Her body stiffened; her mind went blank. All she could see—all she could _hear_ —was Kotsu, and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. 

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned as his fingers already began to seek out the seams that would rip her lingerie apart, “please do it, my lord Kotsu. Please strip me, and take me to bed.”

Kotsu’s grin was wide, and fierce, and he gripped the sides of her open chemise and pulled, hard, the bodice ripping all the way down to the juncture of her thighs. He could see her now, all of her, and he grunted his pleasure at the sight of her, nude, and shining with anticipation and need before him. 

“It is rather unfair that I am the only one undressed, my lord,” she teased him. 

Kotsu blinked, gazed at her approvingly, then looked down at his own clothes. “So it is,” he agreed, and he shrugged off his coat. He gripped the fabric of his shirt, and yanked, buttons popping as he tore the shirt from his body. She gasped at his torso: it was darkly tanned, and muscled, his pecs flexing as he made quick work of his belt. He grunted, whipped the belt once in the air, then threw it against the wall. He kicked off his shoes, followed by his socks and garters, and his pants? He simply ripped down, buttons again popping free as he revealed himself fully to her. Kikyo’s eyes widened as she took him in. His entire body was dark, and strong; his muscles rippled from his shoulders down to his calves. As he approached her, she saw his cock, beautiful, rock-hard and throbbing with his desire for her. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and grasp it in her hands, but he apparently had other ideas.

“It’s time, Kikyo,” he whispered huskily, as he caught her up in a searing kiss that increased the pooling of wetness between her thighs. When she instinctively wrapped one thigh around his hips, he growled with approval, then hiked her other thigh up as well, lifting her into his arms. His lips hungrily devouring hers, he shifted her into the palm of his right hand as his left massaged her ass and traced the opening of her sex. When she gasped at the sudden pleasure, he turned, and laid her on the bed, covering her with his body, pressing all of her into the mattress.

 _Now_ she was ready; _now_ she wanted him to fuck her, but _now_ he also seemed determined to take his time. He once against peppered kisses along her jawline, down her collarbone, and across her chest, from one breast to the other. Her hands gripped his hair, and she pulled, hard, as her body writhed underneath his, his name dropping sweetly from her lips, her voice demanding that he enter her, immediately. “Did you want something?” he asked her, his voice rough and teasing. When she nodded, because no words would come, he chuckled. “You need to _tell_ me, Lady Kikyo,” he demanded. “ _What would you like_?”

Kikyo worked her mouth, but nothing would come out. She _wanted him_ , but could she say the words?

His fingers now ventured down towards the heat of her sex, which was completely aflame and burning for him, her body swollen and alive. She moaned softly, his name, then a “please,” because that was still all that she could say. 

“Please, what?” he asked her, a smug smile playing on his lips. Kikyo growled, wishing he were closer so she could kiss the smile off his face.

“Please...please fuck me!” she said fiercely, and he grinned, obliging her immediately. He lined up his cock with her opening, then cast her one, lascivious glance. 

“All you had to do, my lady,” he said, “was ask.” And he drove his cock deep into her glistening opening. 

They both cried out at the feel of Kotsu buried inside her, and he paused for a moment, pressing his forehead to hers, both of them breathing heavily at the force of the contact. For Kikyo, he was hot, and large, yes, but also... _filling_...in a way she had never felt before. She felt completely engulfed and surrounded by him, and not just by the passion of the sex. No: it was how he looked at her, how he touched her, how he aimed to bring her pleasure. How their bodies seemed to respond to each other, two halves of the same whole. 

“Ko—Kotsu,” she moaned, and he took that as a sign to begin to move inside her, his cock thrusting, circling, hitting the tender muscles of her walls, which had already been brought high by his talented tongue and fingers. Kikyo knew enough about sex to know that it wouldn’t take him long to bring her to completion yet again. And she found herself excited for that prospect, raising her hips to meet his again and again, craving him to join with her: body, and soul.

How could she feel this way? About a man she had just met? A man who was gruff, and dark, and not like anyone she’d ever met before? How could she give herself over so fully? She knew that this was not a typical day at the brothel for her; something _special_ was happening here, between her and Kotsu. Something magical, and different, and, perhaps even permanent. She moaned his name, and sat up slightly to capture his lips with hers. He responded eagerly, his thrusts becoming even more frantic: deeper, fiercer, harder. Hotter.

They clung to each other, feeding off the heat of the moment and of their passion. Kikyo’s face pressed into the green lines that etched Kotsu’s handsome visage, nibbling at his cheek, his ear, the soft flesh of his neck—wherever she could reach. His grunts were increasingly, both in depth and in volume, and with them, the force of his thrusts. Kikyo could feel him hitting her walls, massaging her with each circle of his hips, and her body was responding beautifully, drawing him up and in, and refusing to let him go. 

“Kikyo,” he whispered, and she sought out his lips for a sinful kiss, her tongue teasing his teeth with every stroke. He moaned audibly, and said, “That’s fucking _it_.” He pulled out of her, Kikyo clamoring after him, saying, “Just what in the hell do you think that you’re…” when he lifted her up, flipped her over, and immediately took her from behind. Kikyo cried out at the change in the angle, and she could feel him grinning. “That’s better,” he hissed, lifting one leg to deepen his thrusts and dropping over her back, dragging his tongue down the length of her spine.

Kikyo cried out again, more loudly this time, as he began to drive into her, his tongue still making small circles on her spine, his breath hot on her skin. 

It had...been a long time since anyone had wanted to fuck her in this position, and Kikyo had to admit...doing it like this? With Kotsu? Who seemed to know exactly how to take her, exactly where to press into her, exactly what spots would drive her wild? Her body tingled now with every movement; her walls resisted; her hands fisted the sheets; she pressed her down into the mattress and wailed his name. And still Kotsu continued fucking her from above, whispering words of encouragement, telling her how beautiful she was, how good she felt, how perfect they were. And despite the roughness of his voice, despite the force of his thrusts, she knew that he was right. They _were_ perfect, and _he_ felt good, too. She tried to get the words to come so she could tell him so, but he was fucking her so hard, and his cock was so glorious and deep and incredible, every word she spoke came out as gibberish and garbled piles of goo. 

_This must be what it feels like_ , she thought, _to have sex with someone that you love. Someone who is yours, and yours alone_.

Every thrust, even retreat, brought Kikyo to a higher level. Every fuck meant a push back. Every kiss meant a tighter grip of the sheets. Because he was building her up, drawing her out, making her feel more alive than she had felt, maybe _ever_ . Every low was met with a higher high, and lasted longer each go-around. She Every high was met with something higher, and her body could not stop chasing after it. The heat from her groin spread rapidly through her body, and the orgasm she been searching for at last found its way into her grasp. Kikyo called for him, thrust back into him, hard, and nearly sobbed with relief as she came. He gripped her hips tightly now and pounded into her for a few short spurts; he bellowed her name and she actually _felt_ him spraying jets of cum inside of her, coating her insides with a fierceness that matched his fucking. 

Together, they paused, panting, coming down from their high, Kotsu still molded to Kikyo’s form. He laid her down on the mattress as he unsheathed himself from her. Kikyo rolled over and looked up at him, her face wide open and questioning. 

What could have been wrong? Why was he…?

"I—I’m sorry.” His gruff voice tingled with the afterglow of their lovemaking. “Was it too much?”

“If that was too much,” she whispered, “I never want to see ‘not enough.’" 

He chuckled. “Come ‘ere,” he said, drawing her close. Kikyo couldn’t be sure, but she felt as though he seemed...different...somehow...after their sex? A little more relaxed, a little more sure of himself.. She wondered if he’d also needed to release some tension, if the gruffness and the animalistic qualities of his behavior were signs that he was a man who had _needs_ . Kikyo found herself shivering at the anticipation of what those needs _might be_ , and if he might come back to see her again to fulfill them. She snuggled into his chest, almost reflexively, and secretly thrilled when his arms tightened around her. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and when she lifted her face to his, she thought she saw the ghost of a smile as he pressed his lips to hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered mid-kiss, “but I have to go.”

“Mmm,” Kikyo responded, snuggling in more deeply. She did _not_ want him to go. 

Certainly not tonight. And maybe...not ever. 

“Really,” he said, his voice strained, “I need to go, and soon. Before…” His voice descended into a low growl, and he shot to his feet, leaving Kikyo alone on the bed. 

“Kotsu?” She sat up as he rapidly began to get dressed. “What are you—where—how?”

“I told you,” and _now_ his voice was very dark, “I need to go, Kikyo.”

 _No, no no_.  
He could _not_ be leaving her.  
Not now.   
Not like this.

“Must you go?” she asked, not caring how plaintive she sounded.

“Don’t ask too many questions, Lady Kikyo,” Kotsu said, buttoning what was left of his shirt. “Someday, that’ll get you in trouble.” He leaned forward and captured her lips once last time, his teeth biting down so hard on her lower lip that Kikyo tasted blood. “There,” he said, satisfied, pulling away from her to slip on his shoes and his coat. “I will carry your taste on my tongue until we meet again.”

“And when will that be?” she demanded, forgetting that she was supposed to be sorrowful at their parting.

He chuckled. “Patience, Lady Kikyo,” he replied, going to the door and opening it. “Kotsu will return for you.” He paused. “You’re too fucking delectable for me to stay away for long.”

And he went through the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Kikyo to wonder what in the _hell_ had just happened.


	5. Lost to Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu, Kenta, and Kagome worry about Sui's disappearance. When he finally reappears, everyone notices a change in him. Inuyasha rages. A familiar face comes to see Sui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well. 
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of Duality of Man! This chapter features art by [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sounds of shouting and heated debate echoed down the halls of the Higurashi manor, the individual words and voices almost indistinct as they sounded through Kagome’s sitting room to irritate the young woman.

Or they would have, had she actually been there. 

It had been a week since the engagement party: a week with no word, no notice, from Sui. Three days ago the voices had started, startling Kagome out of her needlework as they grew more heated, and then a door was slammed in the distance. Her grandfather had refused to answer any questions that she or Sōta had, which only made her more anxious. Sōta had been sent away to school the next day; their grandfather had insisted it was to let him have more time to focus on his studies, but Sōta and Kagome knew it was to stop Sōta from asking any more questions.

Their grandfather never once considered that Kagome was just as curious, and felt she had an even greater right to know what had happened. And Kagome knew the halls better than anyone but the servants, knew exactly where to stand to hear the discussion without being caught.

“..t has been a week without a word; why have you not sent for the police?” The loudest voice could only belong to Bankotsu.

“Why haven’t _you_?” Kagome’s hand raised to her neck at the sound of Inuyasha’s voice. Her eyes closed in longing as her fingers closed around the smooth metal of the locket she now openly wore. Oh, she missed him: she missed his smile, his laugh, the expression in his golden eyes that was _hers_ alone, his lips…

“You would like him to disappear, wouldn’t you, _Mr. Taisho_?” Bankotsu’s voice held an edge of anger. “It would make things that much easier for you, wouldn’t it? To be the one to swoop in, to help, to _comfor…”_ Kagome’s eyes went wide; surely he didn’t… he couldn’t be implying… no...

“That is enough, Bankotsu.” Kagome let out a sigh of relief at her grandfather’s words. “We are all searching for Dr. Shichi to the best of our ability. For your information, we have contacted the police; however, they have their hands full with the murder investigation of Tsubaki Yamada.”

“I’m telling you; there is something wrong. He would not disappear without a trace, without any word to me.” Bankotsu’s voice raised again, practically shouting at Kenta and Inuyasha.

“And what about my granddaughter?” Kenta’s voice was harsher than Kagome had heard it for many years. “He would disappear without a word to her?”

His words were met with silence. After a few moments, Kagome heard her grandfather sigh.

“Bankotsu,” he said at last, “we cannot find someone who seemingly does not want to be found.”

Kagome winced as she heard a slam, and knew it was likely Bankotsu losing his temper.

“You say what you want—justify it however you feel, Sir Higruashi—but do _not_ tell me you are doing everything you can to find Sui.” The sound of furious steps had Kagome pressing back against the wall. “You do your search, and I will do mine. I can almost guarantee you I will find him before you do, even without any demons at my side to sniff him out.”

“I wish you godspeed, Bankotsu,” Kenta sighed just before Kagome felt the wall shudder from the strength of the door slamming.

Kagome stood waiting in the shadows, hesitating to move in case she gave herself away. She was about to move when she heard her grandfather’s voice.

“Forgive him, Inuyasha.” Kagome could hear the weariness in his voice. “He isn’t always like this.” 

“His friend is missing; his frustration and worry is actually commendable.” Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha’s lilting baritone flowed through the hall. She missed him; oh, how she missed him. She had dreamed about that kiss, how perfect and wonderful it had felt, every night since it happened. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed her grandfather’s farewell. She paused, listening to the sound of footsteps as they faded from earshot, desperately trying to tell if the room was now empt…

“You can come out now, Kagome.”

Kagome froze at Inuyasha’s soft words. After a moment, she cautiously moved from her hiding spot, peeking into the room to see Inuyasha standing alone, his silver hair free down his back.

“How did you know I was there?” she whispered, taking a slow step into the door, her hand resting against the wood.

Inuyasha’s lips curved into a soft, sad smile. 

“Do you really think I wouldn’t know if you were near?” 

“Inuyasha…”

“What did you overhear?”

Kagome bit her lip as she slid into the room. “A… a good bit. I heard what Bankotsu said to you.”

“You know he wasn’t entirely wrong…”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome groaned. “You can’t say things like that. Someone will hear.”

“Let them… Let them hear, Kagome.” Inuyasha crossed the room in a blur of speed to stand before her. “Let them hear that there is someone who loves you, someone who wants to protect you and be there for you, someone who wouldn’t disappear without a trace for a _week_ , leaving you in the dark, worried and alone.”

“Inuyasha, you can’t say things like that anymore. It isn’t proper,” Kagome whispered, her eyes filling with tears as they rose to meet his. 

“Tell me you aren’t hoping he doesn’t come back.”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome’s hand rose to his cheek, and Inuyasha’s eyes closed as he leaned into her gentle touch. “He is my fiancé, Inuyasha. I wish for his speedy return, safe from harm.”

“Is that the truth, Kagome? Please, I have to know,” he pleaded, his cheek rubbing against her hand as his golden eyes opened to capture hers.

“I… No,” she whispered as her eyes closed, unable to see the emotion swimming in his without giving in to her tears. “No… I worry for him, and I hope he is safe and free from harm but… I… I can’t wish for his return… and I…” Tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes as they opened. “Does that make me a horrible person?”

“No, no, Kagome; it makes you human.” Inuyasha raised his hand to wipe her tears, his thumb lingering a second too long against her skin. 

“But it doesn’t matter what I want, does it?” she breathed, her voice almost inaudible. “If he goes missing… I’m afraid…”

“Afraid of what, Kagome?” Inuyasha stepped closer as her hand dropped from his cheek.

“I heard Bankotsu, Inuyasha… if he goes missing, what would they do to you, or to my family?”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha’s voice was strained. “What can I do to help?”

Kagome was silent and fiddled with her hands nervously. “I… I don’t want to ask because it’s the one thing that neither of us want,” she said at last.

Inuyasha’s growl told her that he knew exactly what she was going to ask, but she had to say the words.

“Help find him; please, Inuyasha. It… it couldn’t be this way, no matter how much we both want it.”

Inuyasha’s ears lowered as he took a step back, releasing her hand as he watched her face. After a moment he gave her a slight bow and stalked out of the room, leaving Kagome leaning against the wall, her tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

“He is a good man.” Kagome jumped, frantically wiping her eyes at her grandfather’s voice as he stepped in from the hallway at the other end of the room. 

“He is, grandfather, a very good man,” Kagome sniffed as Kenta crossed to her, handing her a handkerchief.

“I like Inuyasha. He has a good head on his shoulders, a promising career.” Kenta took Kagome’s hand in one of his to pat the back of it as his look turned stern. “A man who knows what is proper.”

“Grandfather…”

“Kagome, Bankotsu is not the only one who has noticed your… attachment… to Inuyasha. I know you are not happy in your engagement, but you must remember: you _are_ engaged.”

“Yes, grandfather, and I also remember whose decision that was.” Kagome’s voice was sharp, shocking Kenta as she pulled away from him and lifted her head. Her eyes were swimming, but hard, as she looked at him, before dropping to a proper curtsey and fleeing the room.

Kenta rubbed his head with his hand. All he had wanted was to make sure his granddaughter, his _only_ granddaughter, would be taken care of when he was gone. The decision had seemed so… so simple six months before, yet now… 

Now he just hoped Sui Shichi was found, safe and whole. 

* * *

A sharp knock at the Shichi residence had the servants fearing for the worst. Nothing had surprised them more than to see the young master standing before them, one hand pressed against his forehead, as he stumbled into the foyer. They had all begun to talk at once, anxious to know how he was, where he had been, if he needed a doctor. All their questions went unanswered as he lurched down the hall towards his laboratory. A single snap of Mukotsu’s fingers had a messenger running out the door.

Sui slid into his laboratory, his breath labored. He looked over the chaos, knowing his servants were forbidden from cleaning the room, but he had… no memories of what had happened. He found his journal on the ground; slowly, he lifted it to see the last entry, to see if it contained anything to help him determine what had happened, and why he had found himself awakening in Hyde Park, with no knowledge of how he had gotten there.

_12:45am. There’s been an unexpected development. A positive, yet unexpected, development._

An unexpected development, but… what was it? He closed the notebook and his hand began to shake as he saw scabs over his knuckles, and scratches down the back of his hand. He lifted his hand for a closer look; the cuts were… healing? As if it had been several days since he had gotten them.

Why couldn’t he remember? What had happened to him? 

The image of a woman, her face hidden in shadow beneath him, his hands around her throat as she raked her nails against him, flashed through his mind, disappearing as quickly as it came. The notebook fell out of his hand to land on the ground with a loud sound.

What… what was that he had just seen? 

Sui groaned and raised a hand to his eyes; his head was pounding, and he wasn’t sure if it was a side effect of the serum, or something more. He knelt down slowly to grab the notebook, carefully opening it.

_After consumption of 50ml of Formula X125B, side effects noted, including pain over the right temporal lobe, extending to the back of the head, a constant throbbing pressure. Subject found himself in a new location upon waking, indicating the presence of either sleepwalking or impairment of short term memory. There seem to be indications of hallucinations, flashes of images with no context or memory. No other behavioral changes noted._

He lowered the pen as the pain in his head intensified, causing him to curl in his chair. The image of another woman swam before his eyes: long straight black hair, lips swollen as she stared up at him, her eyes dazed, her blouse open. He heard a male voice, rough and deep, growl: “You have had your pleasure, and now I would like to have mine.” 

She seemed… familiar—oh so achingly familiar to him, someone he should know but couldn’t plac...

“SUI, where in GOD’s name have you been?” 

The door to his lab was thrown open with a loud bang as Bankotsu barged in, still wearing his coat and hat. Bankotsu stopped cold when he saw Sui, and turned to yell for Mukotsu to send for the doctor.

“No Bank, no doctor,” Sui groaned, reaching out towards his friend. “It will pass. I just need a moment.”

“Sui, no one has seen you for a week, and you come in, curled up in pain? Let us get you help!”

“A week…” Sui’s head rose, his hand clutching the edge of the lab table. “Did you say, a week…?”

“Yes! You disappeared after we returned from the Red Robe; no one had seen or heard from you since that evening. We feared the worst with everything that has happened and the recent attacks.”

“Everything that has… attacks... Kagome, has something happened to Kagome?” Sui forced himself to stand, his body shaking with the effort.

“Nothing has happened to Kagome; she and her family are fine. They have been searching for you, _I_ have been searching for you...where have you been?”

“I… I don’t know, Bank,” Sui replied in a shaky voice. “I truly don’t.”

“I will contact the police,” Bankotsu said briskly, “and let them know they can call off the search for you, not that they were doing much with the investigation into Mrs. Yamada’s murder.”

Sui turned to Bankotsu, his pained eyes wide. “Tsubaki Yamada is… dead?”

“Strangled, six nights ago. You hadn’t heard?”

“No… no, the last thing I remember is… we had just returned home from the Red Robe, and I was here, in my lab, and then… I woke up in the park.” Sui closed his left hand over his right, covering the bruises and scabs that were there. He needed to figure out what had happened, where he had been… _why_ couldn’t he remember?

“I sent your runner to the Higurashi household to let them know you were home as well.”

Sui’s head snapped up, the sharp movement causing him to groan in pain as his eyes closed.

“Why would you do that, Bankotsu?” 

“Why would I do that?…. Sui, Sir Higurashi and Miss Higurashi have been beside themselves with your absence. Once Tsubaki was found, they began to fear that whomever had attacked her had taken you as well.”

“As you can see,” Sui replied sharply, “I wasn’t. I cannot deal with them now—not now. I’ve lost a week, Bankotsu: a week of time where I could have, _should have_ , been working on my formula, preparing it for testing. A week that could have saved my father.” Sui’s voice grew in volume as he spoke, his eyes opening in anger.

“Sui…” Bankotsu began, only to be interrupted by a soft knock on the door to the laboratory. 

“I do not want to be disturbed!” Sui yelled as he grabbed his notebook from the floor and turned away from Bankotsu.

“Beg pardon sir, but Miss Higurashi and her brother have come to call.” Mukotsu hesitated at the door, his eyes darting between Sui and Bankotsu nervously.

“Send her away, Mukotsu. I don’t want to see her or anyone.” Sui’s voice was distant, already lost in his notes and formula.

Bankotsu rubbed his forehead with a sigh as he moved towards the entrance. “I will talk to her, Mukotsu. Sui…” Bankotsu stopped and turned to look back at his friend, “you can’t avoid her forever. You are to be married in a month.” 

Bankotsu watched for any hint, any movement of acknowledgement from the obsessed man, but there was none. He sighed as he left the room, the door closing behind him with an ominous finality.

“...e has asked not to be disturbed.” Bankotsu could already hear Mukotsu apologizing when he left the lab.

“He has been missing for a week Mukotsu—a _week,_ ” Kagome pleaded. “I’m sure that he would not object to putting my mind, my family’s mind, at ease that he is safe.”

“I am sorry, miss. I have my orders, no one is allowed entry, not even you.” 

Sōta saw Bankotsu emerging from the shadows before Kagome did, and with a gentle touch to his sister’s trembling hand, Sōta nodded to the man.

“Bankotsu…” Kagome’s voice was relieved as she saw him. “Please, Mukotsu will not let me in. Please, I need to see Sui.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Higurashi, he has asked that he not be disturbed.” Bankotsu’s tone was soft. Whatever was between Kagome and Inuyasha, there was no doubt that she cared, at least a little, for his friend.

“Surely he did not mean Kagome,” Sōta insisted. 

Bankotsu’s black eyes met Sōta’s deep brown with concern and a faint look of regret.

“He specifically mentioned her. I’m sorry Miss...Kagome.”

“Bankotsu, I spent a week thinking he was hurt, or even worse, _dead_. What could possibly be more important than assuring me that he is alive?” Kagome asked, although she had a strong feeling she knew the answer.

“He wants to focus on his work.” Bankotsu stopped as Kagome said the last word in perfect sync with him.

“I see. Thank you, Bankotsu, for explaining that to me.” Kagome straightened as she spoke; Bankotsu could see her wrapping herself in the veil of propriety to hide the hurt. “Mukotsu, please, I ask that you remind the good doctor that there is more to life than just ‘work.’”

“Yes, my lady.”

Bankotsu watched as Sōta led his sister to their carriage, Kagome’s back stiff as she moved, but the hurt in her eyes was clear when she turned her head back to him. Bankotsu sighed; Sui’s actions affected more than just him. Why couldn’t his friend see that? 

“Kagome?” Sōta asked as he watched his sister fall back against the seat of the carriage, her face hidden in shadows.

“It’s fine, Sōta,” she sighed as her head dropped back to stare at the roof. 

“No it isn’t,” he seethed, and Kagome had to smile at how much he reminded her of Inuyasha at that moment. “It’s not fair for you to have to marry someone who doesn’t make you his priority.”

“Sōta…”

“NO!” he yelled, his face red with anger. “I don’t know what grandfather was thinking! He gave you to someone who doesn’t deserve you, and ignored the man who literally thinks the world revolves around you. Grandfather can try and argue his point until he’s blue in the face, but I will never understand or forgive him for what he’s doing to you.”

“Yes, you will Sōta,” Kagome sighed, her eyes opening to meet her brother’s.

“How can you say that, Kagome?” her brother asked, incredulous.

“Because I have.” At Sōta’s sound of disgust she shook her head. “I’m a woman, Sōta. I don’t have the luxury of personal choice. While I wish that grandfather had taken my desires into consideration, he had no obligation to. He did what he thought was best, what he thought _would_ be best, for me.”

“You’ve said something similar before and I don’t agree with you.”

Kagome’s smile was sad. “You will when you are older.” 

The door to the Higurashi manor came into view, and Sōta’s eyes were drawn to the flash of light off of silver hair.

“And yet,” he said to her, his eyes directed outside the carriage, “one turns you away for his work, and the other is here to check on you first.”

“What?” Kagome gasped, pushing off the seat to look out the window of the carriage. “Inuyasha…”

Inuyasha held himself still as the carriage drew near, the flicking of his ears the only outward indication of the emotions he kept tightly reigned in. The moment he had heard that Dr. Shichi had been found, he had taken off running—not to the doctor’s home to confirm that an asset and member of their hospital was safe and secure, but to Kagome. Something had told him she would be home quickly; he had seen the near apathy that the doctor had for his fianceé and her thoughts. It was no surprise to him to see the carriage returning with both Sōta and Kagome; he had expected Dr. Shichi to turn her away. From all of his dealings over the years with the doctor, Inuyasha had come to learn one thing: the man was married to his work, and she was a most demanding mistress. 

There was no place for a fianceé or wife in his life, and yet he had been given the most precious jewel in London.

Inuyasha’s hand clenched into a fist as the carriage pulled near at the thought. Dr. Shichi had never come calling on Kagome, had never taken the time to get to know her, her passions, her dreams. She would be an advantage, nothing more, to the man: another tool for him to use to support his work. No more than a doll to charm donors and directors to give him more money, to be a face of his “charity,” with no identity of her own. 

The thought of the bright, vivacious, passionate Kagome being forced to the sidelines, hidden in the shadows only to be brought out for a show…

She deserved more, so much more. 

Inuyasha forced the tension in his hand to ease as the carriage drew to a stop in front of him. He shot the footman a look, stopping him, as he drew the door open for Sōta to disembark. Sōta’s brown eyes met Inuyasha’s gold with a small nod and a tightening of his jaw, and that was all Inuyasha needed to know. Inuyasha offered Kagome his hand to help her out of the carriage, and he could not stop his thumb from brushing along the back of hers as he heard her shuddering breath. Chocolate eyes darted to his, full of longing and pain, as her fingers closed around his with a light squeeze. 

“My lady.” He gave her a small bow. To the watching servants who would report back to her grandfather, it was a proper, formal greeting, but in truth it was an excuse to hold her hand for just that one second longer.

“Mr. Taisho.” Kagome curtsied slightly, her cheeks pink as her lashes dropped, the demure look allowing her a moment to savor the look and feel of their joined hands. Sōta let out a soft cough, and Kagome pulled her hand away from Inuyasha’s, the flush of her cheeks growing as she forced herself to look away.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he straightened his coat, the action hiding the trembling of his hand.

“How is the good doctor? I trust he is well?”

“He’s working.” Kagome’s voice was soft.

“We didn’t even get through the door,” Sōta grumbled, stepping up next to Inuyasha as his arms crossed over his chest. “Bankotsu told us he was working and wouldn’t even see Kagome to let her know he was alright.”

“What?” Inuyasha’s voice was harsh, his head snapping to Kagome to watch her slow nod. “Not even to assure you he was healthy?”

“He wouldn’t even talk to us, to her,” Sōta told him, smiling grimly as he heard the growl beginning in Inuyasha’s throat.

“Forgive me Sōta, Miss Higurashi, but it would seem to me that there are _some_ things more important than work,” Inuyasha growled, his golden eyes on Kagome’s face, leaving little doubt what he meant.

Sōta glanced between the two and knew they needed a moment—more than a moment, actually, but a moment was all he could give them.

“You are right, Inuyasha. This is absolutely unacceptable and my grandfather needs to hear about this immediately.” Sōta’s head raised as he began to bark out orders, and the lingering servants began to rush to comply, clearing the entryway. As Sōta strode towards his room, where he was having the servants bring his requested items, he turned back with a wink. “Inuyasha, Kagome left her parasol in the carriage. Could you get it for her?”

Kagome watched the servants scramble away and realized the gift that Sōta had given them. She owed her brother for this.

Inuyasha’s hand darted out to take hers, pulling her gently towards him to lower his nose into her hair.

“Why...” Kagome whispered, her free hand rising to clutch his lapel. “Why did he want to marry me if his work will always come first?”

“He’s an idiot.” Inuyasha breathed her scent in, committing it to memory.

“I wish… I just wish…” Kagome started, her voice breaking.

“I know.” 

And he did. Inuyasha knew exactly what she wanted to say; he always knew. He _knew_ her, which was more than she could say about her fiancé. 

* * *

It had been a week since Sui’s return, and he still refused to see anyone. Kagome had called on him every day with either Sōta or Kenta, but they had been turned away at the door each time, being told that the doctor was ‘working’ and ‘was not to be disturbed.’ 

Kenta had had enough. He was worried about Sui, and his granddaughter, and as he stood in front of Sui’s door, he vowed that he would not leave until he had some answers. When Bankotsu’s carriage pulled up and the man stormed out, his face drawn, Kenta knew that Bankotsu felt the same. The two men nodded to each other before Bankotsu banged on the heavy door. Neither were surprised when Mukotsu opened the door with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, sirs, Dr. Shichi is still not accepting visitors.”

“Mukotsu…” Bankotsu’s hand shot out to hold the door open as Mukotsu tried to close it. “We just want to know if he is alright, if there is anything we can do to help. You have served him the longest of everyone here; please, we need something, _anything_ , to show that he is okay.”

Mukotsu paused before stepping back to hold the door open, allowing Kenta and Bankotsu entry into the foyer. 

“Has he left the laboratory at all?” Bankotsu asked as the door closed behind them and Mukotsu shook his head.

“Only rarely since his return, Mr. Bankotsu.”

“That was seven days ago!” Kenta was shocked. 

“Yes, but the master has been very insistent that no one disturb him. And when he does come out, he is… he is a very different man, Mr. Bankotsu.”

“What do you mean?” Bankotsu’s eyes turned to the laboratory as he listened to Mukotsu outline the changes in his friend. Sui was snapping at the staff, screaming at them? Where was the famous well of patience that the doctor had...

“Just what in the hell is he doing in there?” Bankotsu wondered aloud.

* * *

Sui watched his pocket watch, two fingers on his pulse, as he counted the beats, scribbling the results down in his notebook. He had been slowly administering the formula to himself, taking note of any changes, no matter how small they might seem: whether his temperature rose by a degree, or his pulse lowered by a beat, it all went into the notebook. 

There were gaps in his memory; after waking up in the park and coming home to his lab, Sui now took note of when he administered a dose, the level, and time, and would make a mark every ten minutes for the first hour. Yet there were times when there were marks missing, times he could not place or remember. The first time it had happened, he had nearly made it out of the locked door before coming to; thus, he knew he was moving during those periods. So he had barricaded the door, opening it only to take the food that Mukotsu insisted on bringing.

Worse than the missing time were the flashes of images. Gray hair laying against a pillow, the swell of a naked breast. A face marked with green, a glass of champagne, a woman begging ‘please,’ raven hair flowing down the back of a woman on her knees before him. He knew they meant something, but the pieces… the pieces were missing. 

“DAMMIT,” Sui snarled, an arm flailing out, sending beakers crashing to the floor and shattering. “I’m missing something, something obvious.” He tapped his fountain pen against the table, barely noticing when the tip bent and snapped off; it was the third pen he had broken in the last week. His hand jerked towards the notebook to note his outburst, only for him to snarl when the pen would not work. 

“MUKOTSU!” Sui yelled. After a moment he yelled again, his fist slamming down when there was no response. “How am I supposed to work when the people I pay to help me don’t do their DAMN JOB!”

He stalked towards the door, tossing the chairs and tables that were barricading it with ease, never once acknowledging that the door that kept the noises out, keeping them from disturbing him, also prevented his summons from reaching the servants.

“MUKOTSU!” Sui snarled as he threw open the door. “Dammit, I need a pen! This time, find me one that won’t break from use. I don’t need a cheap, useless fountain pen, dammit.”

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him, and it started to register with Sui that Mukotsu was not alone.

“Bank, Sir Higurashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His words, polite as they were, came across as an accusation due to his tone as his eyes narrowed at the two men.

“My god Sui, are you ok?” Bankotsu took a step forward only to stop as Sui’s head snapped to him.

“Yes, yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Sui’s voice was laced with impatience as he watched Bankotsu. He could see Mukotsu scrambling to the runner to follow up on Sui’s demand for the pen, shoving pounds in the man’s hand. If they could only get it right the first time he wouldn’t need to keep ask…

“You disappeared for a week, and now, you’ve locked yourself away for a week. What did you expect us to ask?” Kenta stepped forward, shifting Sui’s attention to the smaller man.

“Sir Higurashi, of anyone I would have expected _you_ to understand the importance of being free of interruptions while working. You are a man of science, are you not?” Sui’s voice was smooth, free of intonation, its banality more stark because of his previous outburst.

“Sui…” Bankotsu began.

“As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Now, is there something I can do for you, gentleman? If not, I need to return to my work.” Sui’s eyes darted between the two, and Bankotsu frowned. There was something… different… about Sui’s eye color, but he could not place it.

“Dr. Shichi, we do not want to interrupt your work, just to… remind you… there is more to life and happiness than work, such as your health,” Kenta said with a soft nod towards the doctor.

“I appreciate your concern, but everything is fine. Now please, let me be; the sooner I get back, the sooner I can complete my work.” Sui’s stare was hard as Kenta and Bankotsu bowed slightly and exited the home. As they emerged into the sunshine they realized just how dark it had been in the house, even in the foyer.

“Bankotsu, I am concerned for him.” Kenta turned to face the younger man, his jaw set. “He did not seem himself, and to be frank, I am concerned that he may forget that he is to be married in three weeks.”

“He isn’t himself…” Bankotsu muttered, his eyes sliding back to the door. “That much was obvious. I will be watching him; I’ll come back daily if I have to.”

“Good.” Kenta sighed as their carriages drew up the street. “And if there is any way I can help, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

“I will, Sir Higurashi.” Bankotsu replied, his voice heavy with worry and fear. “Believe me, I most certainly will.”

* * *

It took several hours for the runner to track down a solid pen that would be less likely to break from the strain of Sui’s grip. The sun had set by the time the boy returned, which was not an unusual occurrence when trying to track down one of the master’s requests, but Mukotsu had not been expecting a woman to be standing next to the runner, one of the master’s cards in her hand, demanding to see him. Mukotsu had reluctantly led her into the parlor, telling her he did not think that the master was accepting guests, but she had insisted that he try.

Mukotsu hesitated outside the laboratory door, unsure of how the Master would react. 

“Mukotsu, this better be important,” came the snarl from inside.

“Yes sir, I… I have the pen that you asked for, and there is a young lady here to see you,” Mukotsu said hesitantly, opening the door.

“I am not accepting visitors, Mukotsu,” Sui hissed. “I have told you this. That should be simple for you to handle.”

“Very good sir,” Mukotsu replied, “I will send her on her way. It is most likely for the best, for although she had your card, she is dressed little like a lady.”

Sui’s head snapped up. “Wait,” he called out, his gaze on his butler. “You say she had my card?” When Mukotsu nodded, Sui stood, grabbing a brown jacket off one of the chairs. “I will see her.”

Sui followed Mukotsu to the parlor, his eyes darting over the woman sitting before him, taking in her pin-straight black hair falling over her yellow dress, the gentle curve of her cheek. He suddenly realized how he knew her.

“Kikyo…” She turned, and dark brown eyes met his. “What brings you here?”

“You said if I ever needed a friend I should come here, right?” When Sui nodded, she gave a small shrug. “Well…” Sui swallowed as she began to open the buttons to her top, letting it fall back off her shoulders, revealing the deep red corset underneath, but more importantly, displaying the mass of bruises and cuts across her upper back. 

“My god, what happened?” Sui asked in horror. He called out to Mukotsu for his medical supplies as he drew near, his eyes scanning her injuries.

[ ](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/645741996025184256/suikik-artwork-for-chapter-5-of-duality-of-man-a)

Artwork by [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Naraku...He hasn’t been happy with me for the past two weeks. I had a new caller, almost two weeks ago, and he hasn’t been back since, and Naraku is convinced I did something to chase the man off.”

“But this?” Sui took the bag that Mukotsu offered, drawing out a bottle of alcohol and a cloth to clean her wounds, wincing as she hissed at the contact.

“Naraku decided that he didn’t like my mouth.” She drew in a breath and bit her lip. “Dammit, that hurts.”

“I’m sorry, Kikyo,” Sui said apologetically. “I’m trying to be as gentle as I can.”

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed. “You're not the one that did this.”

“Have you gone to the police?” Sui couldn’t help but ask.

Kikyo’s laugh was strained. “As if they would take anything someone like me says seriously? Besides, if I did that, Naraku would fire me. And then, where would I find work?”

“Anywhere but where you are,” he said immediately, “doing something else, something better.”

“You are a funny one, aren’t you, Dr. Shichi?” Kikyo turned her head to look at him, gasping as the movement pulled on a cut, but her eyes raised to meet his. “Who would hire someone like me? People out there aren’t like you; they don’t treat me like a lady.”

His eyes captured hers, an unknown emotion swirling in them, before he drew his gaze down her face, lingering at her lips. 

“You are... a most extraordinary lady, Kikyo.” 

In that moment, Sui realized just how close their faces were. He could feel her breath caressing his skin, and the heat coming from her flushed cheeks. Her lips parted in surprise and he felt himself drawn to them, to her, and before he realized it he had claimed her mouth with his. Kikyo’s hand rose to his hair, holding him against her as she moaned into the kiss. Sui suddenly wanted more from her, deepening the kiss, his body heating and he could feel himself start to stiffen just from the taste. It was familiar, oh so familiar— _she_ seemed more familiar than he had thought—but he couldn’t place why.

‘Sui…” The image of Kagome on the night of their engagement party flickered through Sui’s mind and he pulled away suddenly, his eyes wide.

“You… you need to go.” Sui’s voice was husky with emotion, his eyes a swirling mixture of desire and regret.

“Doctor…”

“Please, I need you to go. I…. I will come check on you in the next few days, to see how you are healing.” He pulled away, quickly putting distance between them as Kikyo’s hand touched her lips, her eyes heated. “Mukotsu!” Sui yelled as he backed away. “Help this young lady to gather herself, and get an address for where I can check up on her.” 

As soon as Mukotsu stepped forward, Sui retreated, desperate for the safety of his laboratory. The door clicked behind him as Sui fell back to rest against it, his mind spinning with images of the raven-haired woman… Kikyo, sitting at a table with him, her robe dropping to the floor, her unbound chest heaving as she looked up at him, on her hands and knees before him, her hair spread over his chest… images he swore he had never seen before, but they played through his mind like they were memories. 

What… what had happened during that week?


End file.
